True love: forever reunited
by jubs-vj
Summary: Dez anos após Will ter partido pra ser capitão do Holandês, a maldição é quebrada e ele está em casa com Elizabeth e seu filho para sempre. Que aventuras a família irá se envolver com o, é claro, Capitão Jack Sparrow. Willabeth
1. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 1: Enfim

Elizabeth Turner acordou com um pulo quando o sol da madrugada brilhou pela janela da sua pequena mas confortável casa. Ela mal pregou os olhos na noite anterior. Dez anos. Havia dez anos desde o dia em que ela foi forçada a ver o amor de sua vida navegar para longe no Holandês Voador, dez anos desde que ela viu seu sorriso apaixonado, dez anos desde que ela pode beijar seus lábios ou tê-lo segurando-a em seus braços fortes. Ela não sabia se o tempo passava mais rapidamente num mundo além deste, mas de qualquer forma, dez anos era um longo tempo.

Ela lentamente saiu da cama e olhou para a vista de sua janela que dava para o mar, e o lugar onde ela havia se despedido do Will. O _Empress_ estava atracado lá, suas velas vermelhas tremulavam ao vento. Tai Huang e a tripulação haviam deixado-o para ela logo após a partida de Will. Eles haviam voltado para Singapura, mas disseram-na para ficar com o navio, porque no final das contas, ela ainda era a capitã e Rei dos Piratas. Ela abriu a janela e ouviu os barulhos dos movimentos matinais da pequena cidade que ela morava. Ela pensou em voltar a Port Royal, mas ela simplesmente não podia fazer tal coisa. Ela precisava de Will ao seu lado antes de enfrentar todas essas memórias; memórias do tempo dela e de Will juntos, memórias de seu pai, memórias de James e memórias de uma vida que ela mal podia acreditar que existiu. Por ser uma mulher de alta educação, ela conseguiu emprego como governanta para conseguir dinheiro. Ela vestiu seu robe e seguiu pelo corredor e lentamente abriu a porta do quarto do outro ocupante da casa; aquele do filho dela e de Will, William Turner Terceiro, ou como ela o chamava, Willy. Ela olhou para ele, seu coração abarrotado de amor ao vê-lo dormindo.

Ele era perfeito em todas as maneiras para ela, e se parecia muito com seu pai nessa idade. Elizabeth simplesmente adorava ser uma mãe, e ter seu filho ao seu lado nesses últimos anos a ajudou a passar por tudo isso. Willy era uma lembrança viva do amor que ela e Will partilhavam. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos quando ela lembrou o quanto Will havia perdido; ele havia perdido os primeiros passos de Willy, sua primeira palavra, ele aprendendo a ler. Ele até havia perdido ensiná-lo a música dos piratas. Não era justo. Nem era justo que ele teve de partir menos de 24 horas depois de terem se casado. O destino podia ser cruel, ela pensou, enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Mas poderia ter sido pior, ela disse para si mesma. Se Jack Sparrow não tivesse ajudado Will a apunhalar o coração e se tornar capitão do Holandês, então ela estaria perdida dele para sempre. Com a morte como uma alternativa, ela pegaria os dez anos.

"Willy," ela disse suavemente ao beter de leve em seu ombro. "Hora de acordar"

Os olhos castanhos escuro do garoto abriram instantaneamente. Ele sabia que dia era hoje e parecia que ele também não havia dormido muito. Elizabeth havia contado a Willy a história de seu pai pelo menos um milhão de vezes em seus nove anos, mas ela nunca havia se cansado. Ela adorava falar de Will para o filho deles, e ele sempre pedia para ouvir histórias dele antes de ir para a cama. Willy foi uma criança feliz, mas Elizabeth sabia que ele nunca seria completo até ele conhecer seu pai, e houve várias noites onde ela enxugou as lágrimas de seu garotinho por sentir falta do pai que ele ainda iria conhecer.

"Bom dia mamãe," ele disse, sentando na cama com um bocejo, seu cabelo castanho claro desgrenhado pela dormida. "O papai está vindo hoje? Você disse que ele estaria aqui hoje, no pôr-do-sol."

Elizabeth sorriu, puxando seu filho num abraço. "Ele estará aqui Willy, eu posso sentir."

"Eu espero," Willy disse, respondendo o abraço. "Eu quero conhecê-lo mais que tudo. Ele é mesmo capitão de um navio?"

"Sim, ele é," Elizabeth disse num tom brincalhão que ela frequentemente adotava quando contava as histórias ao seu filho. "William Turner, capitão do Holandês Voador."

"Mas ele não vai partir de novo, vai?" Willy perguntou preocupado, seus olhos arregalados. "Eu não quero que ele parta. Eu sei que ele tinha que ir e fazer o serviço que você contou antes, mas ele vai poder ficar agora, não é?"

Uma mistura de lágrimas de felicidade e de tristeza encheram os olhos de Elizabeth de novo. "Não meu querido, ele não vai partir de novo. Ele pode ficar. Pra sempre."

111111111111111111

Capitão William Turner permanecia no convés do Holandês Voador inquieto, mal sabendo o que fazer consigo mesmo. Fazia dez anos desde que ele viu sua amada esposa, e isso quase o levou à loucura. Se não fosse pela companhia de seu pai, ele provavelmente teria ido além do limite. Era quase nascer-do-sol nesse mundo, o que significava que era quase pôr-do-sol no mundo mortal e quase o momento do flash verde aparecer, e para ele se reunir com Elizabeth; finalmente o momento chegou. Memórias do último encontro deles passou por sua cabeça; o abalava o fato de que ele teve de partir menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de terem se casado. Ele imaginou o que ela havia feito nesses dez anos. Talvez ela tenha navegado no _Empress_? Ele sorriu. Sua esposa era o rei dos piratas. Ele sentiu uma gentil mas desgastada mão no seu ombro.

"Will," disse a voz do seu pai, do homem a qual ele se aproximou na última década. "Você está pronto?"

Will sorriu. Ele ficou tão próximo do seu pai nos últimos anos e sentiu um laço muito forte com ele. "Eu estou pronto desde quando eu parti," Will disse verdadeiramente. "Mas eu só estou um pouco nervoso. E se, por alguma razão, a maldição permanecer e eu estiver condenado a isso para sempre?"

"Você não estará," seu pai disse seriamente. "Elizabeth estará lá esperando por você. Você sabe disso."

"Eu sei disso no meu coração," Will admitiu. "Mas e se Calypso aparecer e me dizer que eu tenho de manter o meu trabalho? E se não tiver um capitão?"

"Terá," Bootstrap disse num tom importante. "Eu tenho certeza que Calypso já tem alguém em mente."

Will ia responder quando Calypso apareceu subitamente no convés, na forma de Tia Dalma.

"Eu tenho alguém em mente," ela respondeu naquela voz peculiar. "Mas o seu tempo no Holandês está acabado William Turner. Eu observei sua mulher de longe, e ela se manteve de fato fiel a você. Mas por agora," ela disse num tom secreto, "você já se despediu do seu pai."

Will se virou, chocado, ao ver o homem que acabou por importar tanto para ele, aquele que foi seu amigo e confidente durante essa longa década. "Eu pensei que você fosse vir à praia comigo?"

Bootstrap deu um sorriso triste e feliz. "Filho, a vida tem sido dura pra mim; eu já fui um morto-vivo, jogado para o fundo do oceano num canhão e quase me transformei numa craca nesse mesmo navio. Fui amaldiçoado duas vezes, sem mencionar que fui um pirata, o que não é muito fácil nesse corpo."

"Mas..." Will protestou. "Porque você não pode vir?"

"Calypso me contou que era a hora de eu ir," Bootstrap disse. "E verdade seja dita, eu sabia antes dela ter me dito. Minha morte foi meramente atrasada por estar no mundo imortal com você. Eu não trocaria esses últimos anos com você por nada Will," ele disse sinceramente. "Mas agora é minha hora de ir. Quando você for para a praia eu vou voltar para o outro lado e ver o que me espera lá. Eu posso ter ajudado a transportar os mortos durante os últimos anos, mas eu não tenho ideia do que existe naquele lado. Sempre esteve no meu sangue morrer no mar."

Apesar dele mesmo Will sentiu lágrimas arderem seus olhos. Bootstrap o abraçou. "Eu vou sentir sua falta pai. Mas eu espero vê-lo no outro lado algum dia."

"Não tão cedo, eu espero," Bootstrap respondeu, com um riso abafado.

"Vocês se verão," Calypso disse em seu estranho sotaque. "Todos estarão reunidos no outro lado algum dia."

Apenas alguns minutos depois o flash verde apareceu e Will se encontrou no mundo mortal outra vez. Então ele sentiu uma estranha sensação em seu peito que ele não sentia em 10 anos; seu coração estava batendo. Ele sorriu; ele conseguia ver Elizabeth daqui. Ele estava sentindo tanto neste momento que era impossível nomear qualquer coisa e ele mal conseguia acreditar que isto estava realmente acontecendo. Próximo a Elizabeth contudo, ele viu outra figura.

"Quem é aquele?" ele perguntou.

"Bem," seu pai disse. "Eu tenho que dizer que ele se parece muito com você Will, mesmo daqui. Eu acho que aquele é o seu filho," ele disse, ao gentilmente colocar sua mão no ombro de Will.

O queixo de Will caiu, e seu coração congelou, o que ainda foi estranho. Seu filho? Poderia ser possível? Ele não tinha tempo para considerar esse ideia, porque o Holandês estava quase em terra. Ele se virou para o seu pai uma última vez.

"Eu te amo, pai," ele disse abruptamente, sabendo que agora não havia tempo de se conter.

"Eu também te amo filho," Bootstrap respondeu, ao dar um último abraço em seu filho, lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas. "E nunca esqueça o quão orgulhoso eu estou de você. Dê meu amor para Elizabeth e para meu neto," ele disse suavemente.

"Eu irei," Will respondeu ao abraçar seu pai fortemente.

"Vá e fique com sua família Will," Bootstrap falou. "Você esperou o bastante. Eu te vejo no outro lado algum dia."

"No outro lado," Will disse acenando com a cabeça.

"Adeus William Turner," Calypso disse, aquele sorriso estranho ainda no seu rosto. "Eu agradeço por cumprir seu dever apropriadamente."

Will acenou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso a ela. Finalmente seu pé atingiu a areia. Ele estava livre do Holandês para sempre.

111111111111

As horas passaram muito devagar para Elizabeth e Willy. Eles seguiram o dia, tentando fazer coisas que ajudassem o tempo a passar mais rápido e diminuar a apreensão, mas não funcionou. Finalmente, o momento chegou, e quando era quase pôr-do-sol eles fizeram o caminho para a praia. Willy andou um pouco a frente de Elizabeth, cantando.

"We extort, we pilfer we filch we sack, drink up me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" ele parou de cantar, parando na borda da colina e encarando o horizonte.

Elizabeth parou ao seu lado, colocando seu braço em volta de seus magros ombros. Ele olhou esperançoso para ela, e ela tentou dar-lhe uma expressão tranquilizadora. A verdade era que ela mal podia respirar e seu coração estava esmagado em seu peito, o que a fez olhar para o baú perto dela que continha o coração de Will. À medida que o sol descia, ela ainda conseguia escutar o coração bater. Finalmente o coração foi para atrás do horizonte e sua respiração parou na sua garganta. Ela sentiu Willy movendo-se para perto dela, esperando. Então ali estava; o flash verde. De repente ela não conseguia ouvir o coração de Will batendo no baú.

Poderia estar realmente acontecendo? Era realmente verdade que ele estava voltando para sua família para sempre? E então ela viu; velas no horizonte. O Holandês estava navegando para a praia e no topo do mastro ela viu uma figura com uma bandana e uma camisa branca, sorrindo; Will. Ela arfou, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto quando Willy olhou para ela mais uma vez, um sorriso incerto em seu rosto adorável.

"Mamãe aquele é o papai?" ele perguntou animado. "É realmente ele?"

"Sim, é sim Willy," ela respondeu, lágrimas de felicidade correndo por suas bochechas. "É ele"

"Vamos!" ele disse ao pegar a mão dela e a guiar até a praia. "Vamos lá conhecer ele!"

Elizabeth correu com ele, e notou uma figura estranha aparecer no Holandês ao atracar; era Tia Dalma, ou como eles a conheciam agora, Calypso. Ela lançou um triste mas misterioso sorriso, e Will acenou para ela com a cabeça ao descer do navio. Ela notou que Bootstrap estava no convés também. Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu gentilmente. Ela estava muito distraída para imaginar qual seria seu destino agora. No minuto que os pés de Will tocaram a terra, o Holandês e Calypso desapareceram, com o intuito de achar um novo capitão. Tudo estava silencioso por um momento e Will e Elizabeth se olharam nos olhos, ainda metros de distância um do outro. Eles permaneceram por um momento, aproveitando a visão um do outro. Elizabeth notou que Will rapidamente olhou para Willy, um sorriso surpreso mas feliz em seu rosto. O silêncio logo foi quebrado.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclamou numa voz sufocada ao correrem em direção ao outro.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclamou de volta, ao também correr.

Eles finalmente se encontraram e colidiram nos braços do outro, ambos seus rostos molhados com as lágrimas. Will a puxou, apertando-a, como se estivessem desesperadamente receosos de que ele seria levado sem aviso. Elizabeth encostou sua cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração batendo dentro de seu peito de novo.

"Will," ela disse num quase soluço. "Will, você está aqui, você finalmente está aqui. Como eu senti sua falta"

"Eu estou aqui," ele disse naquela doce e profunda voz que ela sentiu tanta falta. "Eu nunca deixarei vocês de novo. Nunca," sua voz tremeu, mas Elizabeth sabia que ele nunca havia pronunciado um estado que significava mais para ele. Eles se beijaram, e foi o mais apaixonante, mais carinhoso beijo que eles partilharam, por eles terem sido forçados a esperar tanto para tê-lo. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta, minha Elizabeth"

Elizabeth sorriu enquanto Will mexia em seu cabelo. "Will," ela disse gentilmente quando eles se distanciaram, incapazes de tirar os olhos um do outro, como se fosse bom demais para ser verdade. "Tem alguém que quer te conhecer. Willy," ela disse delicadamente, estendendo sua mão para ele. "Venha cá e conheça seu pai"

Will olhou para sua esposa e então para o pequeno garoto ao seu lado. Ele parecia ter pouco mais de nove anos, e lembrava muito a si mesmo. "Este é o nosso filho?" ele perguntou, lágrimas frescas aparecendo de seus olhos cor de café. "Este é o nosso filho?" ele perguntou de novo, dificilmente capaz de acreditar.

"Sim," Elizabeth confirmou num tom sincero. "Este é o nosso filho, William Turner terceiro. Ou como eu o chamo, Willy"

Will pegou o garoto em seus braços, apertando-o forte contra seu peito. "Willy -" ele disse, seus olhos fechados ao abraçá-lo ainda mais. "Meu garoto. Minha bênção. Eu nunca partirei novamente. Eu te prometo com todo o meu coração. Eu sonhei que você estivesse aqui," ele disse, lágrimas de felicidade correndo por suas bochechas.

"Papai," Willy respondeu numa voz suave. "Oh papai, eu te amo," ele disse ao colocar seus braçinhos em volta do pescoço de Will e o apertar.

"Eu também te amo meu filho," Will disse, a palavra soando estrangeira, mas bem vinda em sua língua. "Eu te amo tanto"

Will colocou o pequeno Willy de volta no chão, e Elizabeth não podia deixar de notar que nenhum dos dois podia parar de sorrir, ambos com os olhos marejados.

"Papai, papai!" exclamou Willy quando seus pés atingiram o chão. "Você me leva nas costas? Por favor!" ele implorou, fazendo um biquinho, uma tática que sempre funcionava com sua mãe.

"É claro Willy," Will respondeu, num tom amável enquanto levantava seu filho até seus ombros. "Aqui vamos nós!" Willy riu assim que seu pai começou a andar.

Elizabeth sorriu. Will pegou sua mão e a apertou bem forte, enquanto mantinha uma mão no pé de Willy para ele não cair. "Estou em casa," Will sussurrou tão exultante que não sabia o que fazer.

"Sim," Elizabeth disse, sentindo sua alma viva com ele ao seu lado. "Você está em casa. Para sempre"

Neste momento, Willy começou a cantar a canção pirata de novo, pedindo para que seus pais se juntassem a ele. Então eles fizeram. Os Turners andaram juntos para sua casa cantando com a força de seus pulmões.

"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me!"

A/N: Bem, essa história não é minha. Estou apenas traduzindo. Os trechos da música eu deixei em inglês porque a letra é estranha em português. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Reviews por favor!


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2: Atualizando

Poucos minutos depois de sua maravilhosa reunião, a família Turner finalmente estava em casa. Elizabeth havia mostrado a seu marido a casinha encantadora a qual ela e Willy haviam vivido, e todos os três, no momento, estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Will estava no meio, com Willy sentado quase em cima dele, olhando-o com adoráveis olhos castanhos. Elizabeth sentava quase tão perto, sua mão segurando a dele, quase com medo de soltar. Will não pode deixar de ter um sorriso permanente em seu rosto. Finalmente, depois de todos esses anos, ele pode estar aqui com a família.

"Willy," disse Will, amando como o nome do seu filho soava. "Onde você conseguiu esse chapéu?"

"Mamãe o deu pra mim," Willy respondeu seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto de seu pai. "É meu chapéu pirata. Mamãe disse que combina comigo" Will olhou para sua esposa, uma sobrancelha levantada em diversão.

"O quê?" Elizabeth disse inocente. "Combina"

"Parece que sua mãe veio dizendo histórias piratas a você," Will disse com uma risada. "Você gosta de piratas Willy?"

Willy concordou seriamente. "É claro que sim, papai!" ele exclamou. "Você é um pirata!"

Will balançou sua cabeça, estremecendo com risadas. "Eu sou, não sou?" ele perguntou, divertido. "E como você sabia disso?"

"Mamãe me contou," disse Willy. "Ela me contou todas as histórias! Ela me contou como você conheceu o Capitão Jack Sparrow e saiu para salvá-la de Barbossa, e ela me contou como você salvou a vida do capitão Jack, e como você lutou com o kraken, e Davy Jones, e como vocês dois lutaram juntos com todo tipo de piratas de todo o mundo!" Willy respondeu, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Ah," Will disse num tom malicioso. "E sua mãe lhe contou que ela foi eleita Rei dos Piratas?"

"Sim," disse Willy, mal podendo conter seu entusiasmo. "Ela me contou isso. E me contou que você é capitão de um navio"

"Eu era," disse Will, um pouco de tristeza em sua voz. Ele sentiu Elizabeth apertar sua mão amavelmente. "Eu era capitão do Holandês Voador. Você vê, Willy, eu tinha que ajudar aquelas pessoas que morriam no mar para que eles não se perdessem. Você entende?"

"Eu acho que sim," disse Willy, franzindo as sobrancelhas levemente em concentração. "Eu sabia que você tinha que fazer um trabalho por dez anos. Mas agora você estará em casa pra sempre, certo papai?"

"Sim," respondeu Will enquanto abraçava o menino de novo. "Eu estarei em casa pra sempre"

Com essas palavras ele olhou para Elizabeth, seu coração batendo pela simples visão dela à sua frente. Ele a admirou por um momento, pensando que ela havia ficado ainda mais bonita no tempo que ele esteve longe. Maternidade havia posto um novo brilho em seu rosto. Sua devoção por Willy era óbvia.

"Papai?" perguntou Willy, tirando-o de seu transe. "Você vai me contar uma história?"

"É claro," disse Will avidamente. "O que você queria ouvir?"

"Que tal quando você e mamãe conheceram Capitão Jack Sparrow e vocês lutaram contra aqueles piratas esqueletos!! Esta é a minha favorita!" disse Willy, rastejando até o colo de seu pai.

"Está bem," Will disse, sorrindo para seu filho. Ele começou a história e antes de chegar à parte sobre a batalha épica com os piratas esqueletos, notou que Willy havia dormido em seu colo. "Eu não contei a história de maneira correta?" Will perguntou, preocupado. "Ele estava entediado?"

"É claro que não, Will," Elizabeth disse. "Você não viu como seus olhos brilharam enquanto você contava a história? Ele estava apenas cansado de toda a excitação. Ele dorme toda vez que eu o conto uma história pra dormir. Aqui, deixe-me colocá-lo na cama," ela disse, estendendo os braços para seu filho.

Will não se moveu para entregar seu filho, e estava quieto por um momento. "Posso colocá-lo na cama?" ele perguntou num sussurro quase infantil, seus olhos no rosto de seu filho adormecido.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Elizabeth mais uma vez quando ouviu o tom de melancolia na voz de seu marido, como se ele sentisse uma culpa terrível por nunca poder ter colocado seu filho na cama antes. "Você nem precisa perguntar Will, é claro que você pode colocá-lo na cama," ela disse num tom gentil.

"Obrigado," Will disse enquanto pegava o garoto nos braços e o levava a seu pequeno quarto.

Elizabeth seguiu seu marido até o quarto de Willy e observou-o puxar as cobertas e delicadamente cobrir Willy, cobrindo toda a sua pequena forma. Ele tirou o chapéu de Willy e colocou no criado mudo. Ele passou a mão na testa de Willy e, amavelmente, beijou-a. "Te amo, Willy," Elizabeth ouviu-o sussurrar ao garoto adormecido antes de virar-se pra ela e fechar a porta.

"Ele é muito bonito," disse Will docemente. "Eu posso vê-la nele"

"E eu posso ver você nele também," Elizabeth respondeu. "Ele é exatamente como você. Ele foi uma bênção, eu te digo. Sua presença me ajudou tanto nestes dez anos. É como se você tivesse deixado uma parte sua pra trás," ela olhou pra ele, alegrando-se com o fato de que ela teria tantos dias mais olhando pra ele.

Ela tinha mantido uma imagem dele por todos estes anos e agora ela não precisava mais fazer isso. Ela poderia olhar pra ele de verdade.

"Nós temos tanto pra conversar," Will respondeu. "Tanto para atualizar"

"Nós temos," disse Elizabeth. "Mas nós temos todo o sempre para fazer isso. É tão maravilhoso saber que você não precisa mais ir embora. Saber que posso acordar toda manhã e ver seu rosto," ela continuou, sua voz sincera.

"É como o paraíso," Will concordou. "No meio tempo eu tenho que me acostumar a andar em terra; é tão estranho depois de viver num navio por dez anos"

"Eu imaginei que levaria um tempo pra se acostumar," Elizabeth riu. "Se você cair, vou fingir que não vi"

"Tudo bem," Will disse, um sorriso espalhando-se por seu lindo rosto. "É razoável"

Os dois andaram para a cozinha, onde Elizabeth fez uma xícara de chá para cada um, a qual Will foi muito grato por. Ele não tinha tomado um chá tão gostoso em muito tempo.

"O que você fez durante estes anos?" ele perguntou curioso. "Eu vi o Empress ancorado na praia. Você andou navegando?"

"Um pouco," Elizabeth respondeu e tomou um gole de seu chá. "Eu vinha navegando pelos primeiros meses depois de você ter partido porque o mar parecia tão calmante para mim. Mas aí eu descobri estar grávida de Willy e voltei pra esta ilha. Eu arranjei um emprego como governanta para uma família rica que mora no fim da estrada"

"Você gostou?" Will perguntou. "Eles são pessoas legais?"

"Muito," Elizabeth disse honestamente. "Eles não perguntaram muito sobre meu passado, mas eles sabiam que eu era bem educada e me contrataram. Deu-me um bom rendimento e isto era tudo que importava"

"Mas não me diga que você não navegou desde Willy ter nascido," Will disse, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você navegou, não?"

"Você me conhece muito bem, William Turner," Elizabeth disse num tom brincalhão. "Sim, eu venho navegando desde então. Desde que Willy tinha uns três anos nós saímos no Empress durante os meses de verão, quando as crianças que eu ensinava estavam de férias"

"Férias de verão num navio pirata," Will disse, sorrindo. "Apenas na sua família. Você ensinava o Willy também?"

"Sim. Ele tem aulas junto com os filhos da minha patroa, e ele progride muito com eles," disse Elizabeth. "Ele é um garoto tão inteligente"

"Ele parece ser" Will respondeu. "Você tem visto ou ouvido sobre Jack?"

Elizabeth rolou os olhos. "Nós nos encontramos algumas vezes nos verões que saímos pra navegar e ele veio aqui algumas vezes para ver como estávamos o que foi bastante amável de sua parte. Ele foi estranhamente prestativo. Mas faz mais de um ano que o vimos pela última vez"

"Eu acredito que ele continua com suas esquisitices?" perguntou Will, já sabendo a resposta.

"Certamente ele está," disse Elizabeth, balançando a cabeça. "Sempre vagando, entrando em algum perigo. Barbossa partiu com o Pérola logo após você ter partido, ele me disse, mas Jack conseguiu de alguma maneira pegá-lo de volta. Se ele conseguirá mantê-lo é outra questão"

Will riu, tomando o último gole de seu chá. "Jack Sparrow será sempre o mesmo, parece. Ao menos na maioria dos aspectos," ele disse num tom amigável.

Elizabeth concordou, subitamente lembrando-se de algo que queria perguntar a Will desde que ele retornou. "Will," ela disse cuidadosa, "eu vi seu pai a bordo do Holandês, mas ele não veio à praia. O que aconteceu a ele?"

Will suspirou ainda um pouco triste pelo o que aconteceu. "Ele está indo para o outro lado. Ele disse que sua vida tinha apenas sido prolongada para ficar no Holandês comigo. Era o seu tempo de ir. Mas foi ele que me fez continuar por todos estes anos sem você"

"Estou triste que ele tenha de ir," disse Elizabeth sincera. "Mas eu sei que ele morreu feliz, porque ele passou todos estes anos com você"

"Sim," disse Will. "Ele estava feliz. Mas eu vou sentir sua falta. Meu trabalho seria tão mais difícil de lidar sem sua companhia. Às vezes você vê coisas no fim do mundo que você não quer ver"

"O que você quer dizer?" Elizabeth perguntou, querendo saber do que Will estava falando; esta era a primeira vez que ele falava de suas experiências no mundo imortal.

"Eu tinha que transportar pessoas que eu sabia que eram jovens demais para morrer," ele disse tristemente. "Crianças, jovens homens e mulheres, e até mesmo famílias inteiras. Eles eram sempre aqueles que não queriam admitir que haviam morrido. Os mais velhos sempre pareciam estar em paz. Eu sempre tentava consolar aqueles que pareciam irritados, mas às vezes nada parecia consolá-los," ele terminou de falar, seus ombros um pouco caídos, parecendo derrotado.

"Eu posso assegurar-lhe uma coisa, Will," Elizabeth disse docemente ao mover-se para abraçá-lo. "Nunca houve um capitão mais cuidadoso daquele navio em toda sua existência"

"Eu encontrei James Norrington lá," disse Will calmamente ao abraçá-la de volta. "Ele manda cumprimentos a você"

Elizabeth recuou, chocada. "Você se encontrou com James? Ele estava bem?"

Will concordou com a cabeça. "Nós conversamos e ele me contou que estava em paz. Ele morreu te ajudando e achou o lado que ele deveria ter escolhido. Foi um pouco estranho entre eu e ele e meu pai, mas Norrington entendeu que meu pai não tinha controle sobre seus atos na época"

"Estou feliz em saber que está em paz," disse Elizabeth, aliviada. "Ele perguntou a você como acabou sendo o capitão do Holandês?"

"Ele perguntou," Will respondeu. "Eu disse como tudo acabou e que nós finalmente casamos. Nós amenizamos nossas diferenças e ele expressou sua confiança que você estaria aqui quando eu voltasse"

"Eu também," ela disse, ao beijar sua testa. "Você nunca precisou duvidar de que eu estaria aqui quando fosse a hora de você voltar pra casa. Eu te amo, Will, mais que minha própria vida"

"Eu também te amo," Will disse, seus olhos iluminados com as palavras. "E eu nunca duvidei de você. Mas é agradável ouvir alguém dizer estas palavras; ajudou-me a me prender ao fato de que meu retorno era algo que realmente ia acontecer, em vez de apenas algo que existia na minha imaginação"

Após os dois terminarem o chá, eles foram para o quarto, e enquanto Elizabeth colocava sua camisola Will viu um segundo guarda-roupa e abriu-o encontrando vários modelos de roupa lá.

"De onde elas vieram?" ele perguntou interessado.

"Bem, eu sabia que você estaria voltando pra casa," Elizabeth disse, corando um pouco. "Então algumas semanas atrás eu comprei algumas coisas. Você precisa de roupas pra vestir, afinal"

"Naturalmente!" Will disse, colocando as calças de pijama e uma camisa antes de subir na cama junto a Elizabeth. Ele abriu os braços e ela entusiasmadamente subiu neles, amando a maneira como eles encaixavam perfeitamente em seu corpo. Eles se olharam, dois pares de olhos castanhos olhando um para o outro. Oh, como ela sentiu falta disso! Ficou quieto durante alguns minutos até que Will falou de novo. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Elizabeth," ele disse, sua voz um pouco instável.

"Oh Will, eu senti sua falta também," ela disse em resposta. "Eu tentei tanto ser forte durante estes anos, mas foi tão difícil algumas vezes," ela admitiu, ficando ainda mais perto dele.

"Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci na minha vida, Elizabeth," disse Will, seriamente. "Você fez coisas que nenhuma outra mulher fez, e você continua a fazer; você lutou valentemente contra seus inimigos, se tornou uma lorde pirata e a capitã de um navio, e mais importante de todos, você fez um trabalho maravilhoso criando nosso filho"

"Sim," disse Elizabeth, "mas existe uma coisa que eu não consegui fazer; Eu não consegui retornar a Port Royal"

Will ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de responder. "É compreensível, Elizabeth," ele disse, acariciando seu cabelo sedoso. "Existem tantas memórias de seu pai e Norrington e memórias de uma vida diferente. Talvez você precisasse de tempo antes de voltar lá"

"Eu não conseguiria ir lá sozinha," continuou Elizabeth. "Eu queria você comigo quando eu fosse. Mas eu escrevi pra Andrew e Amelia e nós vemos mantendo contato"

"Mesmo?" disse Will, um pouco surpreso e ainda se sentindo triste por ter perdido tanto. Elizabeth notou a mudança no seu tom de voz instantaneamente.

"Will," ela disse, acariciando sua bochecha. "Não é sua culpa que você não estava lá. Você tinha que cumprir o seu dever; você não tinha outra opção. O importante é que você está conosco agora"

"Eu sei," disse Will suspirando. "Mas eu odeio que eu tenha perdido tudo isto. Eu perdi tanto da vida de Willy, eu perdi você se tornando uma mãe, eu perdi anos de amizade com Andrew e Amelia e até mesmo perdi Jack tentando reaver seu navio pela centésima vez. Eu apenas desejo ter feito alguma coisa para impedir tudo isto"

"Todos nós desejamos," Elizabeth respondeu. "Mas nós também sabemos que nada poderia ser feito. Você é um homem bom e honrável, e você cumpriu o dever que lhe foi dado como capitão do Holandês," ela parou por um momento, como se estivesse com medo de dizer a próxima afirmação. "E isso é melhor do que qualquer alternativa," ela disse, olhando em seus olhos.

Will respirou fundo. Apesar destes dez anos terem sido tão difíceis para os dois, foi uma alternativa bem-vinda comparada a sentença de morte que Davy Jones tentou aplicar nele. Ela estava certa. Ela estava tão certa. "Você sempre consegue me ajudar, Elizabeth. Como você faz isso?"

"Porque eu te conheço," Elizabeth respondeu, com um sorriso astuto, que fez lembrar aquela garota maliciosa que ele conheceu a todos aqueles anos na viagem da Inglaterra. "Eu conheço cada centímetro de você de frente para trás"

Will sorriu amplamente, seus espíritos flutuando ao se abaixar pra beijar os lábios dela mais uma vez. "Sim," ele disse. "Você conhece"

A/N: Oi todo mundo! Desculpem-me pelo fim estranho, mas eu acho que funcionou então o usei. Espero que tenham gostado

T/N: Foi mal pela demora, mas traduzir um texto é cansativo e leva muito tempo e pra quem tá no terceiro ano feito eu que não tem tempo pra nada fica difícil. Mas eu vou tentar traduzir o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. Beijos


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3: uma decisão

Elizabeth acordou na manhã seguinte com o delicioso aroma de café-da-manhã. Ela sentou lentamente e se espreguiçou quando se tocou; Will estava lá. Ela poderia andar até a cozinha e ver seu rosto bonito sorrindo para ela e este pensamento a deixou tão animada que ela rapidamente colocou seu robe e suas pantufas e quase correu até a cozinha. Finalmente, depois de tantas manhãs que ela desejou que ele estivesse ali, agora ele estava. Ela correu pelo pequeno corredor e pela sala de estar, mas parou ao chegar à cozinha, onde uma cena reconfortante tomou seus olhos; Will estava em pé perto do fogão a lenha mexendo alguma coisa e Willy sentava em seus ombros, apontando para algumas coisas.

"Cuidado, Papai!" ele disse quando um pouco de gordura do bacon borbulhou. "Não deixe te queimar!"

"Não se preocupe filho," Will disse, seus olhos com um vislumbre que Elizabeth não havia visto antes; aquele de um pai orgulhoso. "Eu não vou deixar ele me queimar"

Elizabeth deu um passo à frente e o chão rangeu, alertando seu marido e filho da sua presença.

"Bom dia, mamãe," disse Willy exuberante, acenando para ela dos ombros de Will. "Papai está fazendo o café-da-manhã"

"Eu posso ver," disse Elizabeth com um sorriso, notando que seu filho agora vestia a bandana de Will. "Vocês dois levantaram antes de mim, parece"

"Eu acordei assim que o sol apareceu pelas janelas," Will respondeu enquanto colocava Willy de volta no chão cuidadosamente. "Mas você parecia tão cheia de paz que eu não tive coragem de te acordar"

"Isto foi extremamente doce de sua parte," Elizabeth disse, inclinando-se para dar um beijo de bom dia. "Eu nunca durmo até esta hora; eu normalmente já estou em pé no nascer do sol estes dias"

"Todo mundo precisa dormir algumas vezes," ele disse, respondendo o beijo ansiosamente. "E além do mais, eu não estou mais acostumado a dormir em uma cama. Estou acostumado com as redes. Provavelmente vai levar um tempo até que eu consiga dormir toda a noite. Então eu pensei em fazer algo útil"

"Bem, eu te agradeço muito," ela disse, andando até o fogão para observar. "Eu tenho que dizer que isto cheira muito bem. Eu mal sabia que você cozinhava Sr. Turner"

"Bem, Sra. Turner," ele disse, retornando seu comentário brincalhão. "Pelo que Willy me contou você se tornou uma cozinheira. Parece que você passou por um longo caminho desde que você queimou aqueles biscoitos na minha casa em Port Royal"

"Mamãe já queimou biscoitos?" Willy disse com seus olhos arregalados. "Mas eles são tão gostosos!"

"Eu tive um pouco de prática desde aquele dia," Elizabeth riu. "Pensando nisso, nós temos que passar no mercado depois do café-da-manhã; nós estamos quase sem algumas coisas. Oh, e Willy?"

"Sim mamãe?"

"Bandana legal"

Isto rendeu umas boas risadas de Willy e seu pai, e após a comida estar pronta, a família sentou à mesa para ter seu primeiro café-da-manhã juntos, a qual todos agradeceram a Deus por todos estarem finalmente juntos.

Algumas horas depois a família estava vestida e indo para o mercado. Will vestiu algumas das roupas novas que Elizabeth o comprou, com seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Ele queixou-se de que se sentia nu sem sua bandana, a qual Willy se recusava a tirar. Antes deles irem Elizabeth insistiu que ele limpasse suas botas, e ele riu, dizendo que ele não precisou parecer tão apresentável em dez anos.

"Você parece apresentável em qualquer maneira que você se vestir," Elizabeth disse com um sorriso. "Eu só disse que você precisava limpar suas botas, pirata ou não"

Os três andavam num passo calmo no caminho para a pequena vila com Will no meio, uma mão segurando a mão de Willy e a outra a de Elizabeth. Ele deu um rápido olhar para Elizabeth, admirando a maneira como o sol do Caribe refletia em seus cabelos loiros. Seus olhos seguiram para o vestido leve que ela usava, e ocorreu a ele que ela provavelmente não tenha usado um espartilho em 10 anos. Embora Elizabeth ainda fosse e sempre seria uma dama, ela era uma pirata de coração. Mas ela era sua pirata.

"O que foi?" Elizabeth perguntou, ao flagrar Will olhando-a. "Eu pareço estranha ou algo parecido?"

"Não," Will disse, piscando para ela. "Você parece adorável"

Elizabeth riu e empurrou-o com seu quadril de maneira brincalhona. Assim que a vila ficou visível, seu coração começou a bater forte. Embora as pessoas da vila tenham sido bondosas para com ela, e ela fez novas amizades, ela sabia que houve conversas sobre ela. Finalmente, ela pode provar que estava contando a verdade; seu marido havia voltado e ficaria para sempre. Ela apenas esperava que não olhassem para Will da maneira incorreta, porque não foi de maneira alguma sua culpa de ele ter ficado longe estes dez anos. Não que ninguém sabia por que exatamente ele tinha ido, se ela tentasse dizer que seu marido era capitão do Holandês voador, eles teriam pensado que ela era mais estranha ainda.

O mercado estava lotado de gente quando eles chegaram lá, e quando a barraca de frutas ficou à vista, Willy soltou da mão de Will e correu para ela. Srta. Connell, a moça que cuidava da barraca, era uma amiga de Elizabeth e Willy e sempre lhe dava uma maçã quando vinha à barraca.

Will observou seu filho correr alegremente para a barraca e receber uma saudação carinhosa. Ele, no entanto, empacou a poucos metros da barraca, surpreendendo Elizabeth.

"O que houve Will?" ela perguntou. "Você não quer conhecer a Srta. Connell?"

"Mas Elizabeth, o que ela pensará de mim?" ele disse num sussurro. "Eu estive fora por dez anos!"

"E como já discutimos, William," ela disse numa voz firme, mas doce, "não foi culpa sua; você tinha que fazer aquele trabalho! Srta. Connell é uma ótima moça e eu a disse que homem maravilhoso você é, e ela vai gostar de você. E além do mais, quero mostrar você por aí," ela disse brincalhona e beijou sua bochecha.

"Quando você diz _dessa_ maneira," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Eu suponho que é apenas justo. Eu sei que tem sido difícil pra você explicar a minha falta"

Elizabeth sorriu, seu rosto iluminando-se. "Pensei que você pudesse ver dessa maneira. Venha"

"Bem, olá Elizabeth," disse a Srta. Connell. "É bom te ver novamente. E quem seria esse jovem encantador?" ela disse, apontando para Will.

"Esse é meu marido e pai de Willy, Capitão William Turner," ela disse, pegando a mão de Will e puxando-o

"Oh!" exclamou Srta. Connell. "É bom finalmente te conhecer Sr. Turner. E capitão de um navio, que bom"

"É um prazer te conhecer também," respondeu Will educadamente, tentando ao máximo controlar seus nervos ao beijar a mão dela.

"Oh, que cavalheiro!" disse Srta. Connell. "E deixe-me dizer Sr. Turner..."

"Chame-me de Will"

"Certo, então, Will. Como estava dizendo, Willy lembra muito você. É uma notável semelhança," continuou a Srta. Connell com um sorriso. "Está feliz por ter seu pai de volta Willy?" ela perguntou, olhando para o garoto de olhos brilhantes, que comia sua maçã.

"Sim!" disse Willy, balançando a cabeça. "É bom ter papai por aqui"

"Ele chegou a casa ontem," disse Elizabeth movendo-se para mais perto de Will, e Will colocou seu braço em seus ombros. "Tem sido maravilhoso tê-lo em casa"

"E agora você ficará em casa para sempre, eu presumo?" perguntou Srta. Connell curiosamente.

"Sim, ficarei em casa pra sempre agora," disse Will, ainda amando o fato de ter que dizer estas palavras.

Após alguns minutos conversando com a moça de bom coração, a família Turner terminou as compras e foi para casa. Alguns outros pararam para falar com Elizabeth e Willy, e foram apresentadas a Will. Alguns o olharam com estranheza, mas a maioria foi amigável o bastante. Depois de guardar as compras os três decidiram ir à praia por um tempo, apenas para relaxar e ficarem juntos. No meio tempo Willy largou seus sapatos e foi brincar nas ondas, dando a Will e Elizabeth um tempo para conversarem. Will sentou, encostando-se a uma pedra e Elizabeth encostou-se em seu peito.

"Eu estive pensando, Will," ela disse, com seus dedos traçando um caminho indefinido na areia. "Que é tempo de voltarmos a Port Royal"

"Você está pronta para isso Elizabeth?" ele perguntou. "Se está, estarei feliz em ir também"

"Estou pronta," respondeu Elizabeth, tentando tranqüilizar Will. "Há coisas que precisam ser instaladas lá, e Andrew e Amelia devem estar desejando ver-nos"

"Eu imaginaria," disse Will num tom de despedida. "Eu pensei neles enquanto estava no mar, mas eu tinha quase uma esperança perdida de que eles ainda acreditavam nós estarmos vivos"

"Eu queria visitá-los," disse Elizabeth, inalando o ar salgado. "Mas tinham tantas barreiras no caminho; por uma razão eu não queria visitar Port Royal sem você, e por outra, eu sei por um fato que a Cia. Das Índias Orientais quase tomou controle total de Port Royal ao longo da última década, e já que já lutamos abertamente contra eles, poderia ser perigoso lá"

"De fato poderia," respondeu Will num tom preocupado. "Mas e as coisas de seu pai?" ele perguntou delicadamente, não querendo magoá-la muito. "O que aconteceu a elas?"

Levou um tempo para Elizabeth responder a pergunta; embora ela tenha aceitado a morte de seu querido pai ao longo dos últimos anos, ela ainda sentia muita falta dele, e desejava tanto que ele tivesse visto seu neto. "Foi um assunto complicado," disse Elizabeth tristemente. "Beckett fez meu pai parecer um traidor à coroa por causa de suas ações tentando pegar o coração de Davy Jones, mas por causa dos cidadãos de Port Royal serem ainda tão leais a ele, eles insistiram em dar-lhe um funeral apropriado. Andrew e Amelia ajudaram a guardar as coisas da casa, e estão estocando o que sobrou dos meus e dos pertences dele"

O sangue de Will ferveu ao som do nome de Beckett. Ainda agora, dez anos depois de tudo ter acontecido, ele ainda tinha problemas em perdoar o homem. Ele teve o que mereceu; Will nunca iria esquecer o olhar no rosto do desgraçado quando tinha sido cercado pelo Pérola e pelo Holandês. "Estou feliz em saber que seu pai foi honrado como merecia meu amor," disse Will sinceramente. "Eu apenas desejo que ele tenha sobrevivido a todo esse alvoroço. Você teve que passar por tantas coisas num período tão curto de tempo, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth virou para encará-lo, seus olhos repousando na fraca cicatriz em seu peito. Ela traçou seu contorno com o dedo e deu um beijo no meio dela, uma única lágrima caindo de seu olho. Ela aproximou-se, apenas querendo ouvir seu coração. "Você passou por muita coisa também Will," ela disse docemente. "Nós dois passamos. Nós tivemos que amadurecer e encarar tantas coisas desde aquele dia que Beckett invadiu nosso casamento, mas nós dois vencemos porque fomos feitos pra isto"

"Isto é tão certo," disse Will, aproximando-se e beijando-a.

"O que é tão certo?" perguntou Willy, que tinha acabado de aparecer.

"Que você é o garoto mais bobo do mundo!" disse Elizabeth, levantando de seu lugar perto de Will e correndo atrás de Willy.

Willy riu enquanto sua mãe corria atrás dele, finalmente agarrando-o e caindo na água.

"Vamos papai!" gritou Willy, ainda incapaz de parar de rir. "Vem brincar!"

Will riu e levantou-se, rapidamente arrancando suas botas. Ele correu em direção à água, fazendo cócegas em sua mulher e filho, levando-os de volta para o mar.

"Essa foi boa, papai!" disse Willy, ao tirar o cabelo molhado do rosto. "Mamãe dizia que quando vocês eram pequenos vocês costumavam brincar desse jogo. Num lugar chamado Port Royal"

"De fato nós brincávamos, filho," disse Will. "Assim que sua mãe terminar de ensinar você e as outras crianças, nós viajaremos para lá"

"Mesmo?" perguntou Willy, claramente alegre pela idéia. "Eu sempre quis ir a Port Royal; ouvi tantas histórias sobre ela. Quando estaremos indo?"

"Eu levarei uma semana para terminar as coisas por aqui, e então partiremos!" disse Elizabeth, com aventura em sua voz.

"Espere um minuto," disse Will ao tentar de fininho pegar sua bandana de volta do seu filho e falhar. "Se você é a capitã, eu sou seu ajudante?" ele perguntou perplexo.

"Bem, nós não podemos te rebaixar agora, podemos capitão Turner?" ela disse travessamente. "Você ficou acostumado a ser o capitão de um navio, então eu serei boa o bastante para dizer que seremos co-capitães do Empress"

"Justo," disse Will com um sorriso tolo ao jogar água em sua direção.

"Posso ser o ajudante?" pediu Will com olhos castanhos pidões.

"Sim companheiro!" respondeu Will na sua melhor imitação de Barbossa, o que causou Willy uma nova crise de riso.

A família reunida passou o resto da tarde da mesma maneira, correndo pela água até o sol se por, e então voltando para a cama, prontos para preparar a viagem de Port Royal.

A/T: Gente, como é trabalhoso traduzir um texto. Eu terminei há mais de uma semana, mas a minha internet fica dando problema e fica caindo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4: uma descoberta, uma viagem e uma chegada

Will estava do lado de fora da casa encantadora que ele agora dividia com Elizabeth e Willy, respirando o ar salgado e fitando a ilha que sua mulher e filho haviam habitado nos últimos dez anos. Era um lugar agradável de morar, e que não foi, por mais estranho que pareça, infiltrado por agentes da Cia. Das Índias Orientais. Não era uma ilha grande, no entanto, e Will pôde facilmente ver por que Elizabeth levava Willy nas excursões de férias no Empress. Ele riu; ela devia ser a mulher mais aventureira que ele já conheceu, e Willy parecia estar seguindo os passos dela. Mas Will tinha que admitir, ele mesmo adorava um pouco de aventura.

Ele olhou mais uma vez o sol fulgurante cintilando nas águas claras do Caribe e foi de volta pra casa preparar tudo para a sua jornada a Port Royal. Eles estavam saindo essa noite, e ainda tinham coisas a fazer. Will tinha ido com Elizabeth ao seu trabalho rapidamente de manhã, e conheceu a família que a contratou. Eles eram mais joviais que qualquer outra família que Will havia conhecido no passado e ele aproveitou sua companhia. Hoje era o último dia de aula, e então as crianças teriam três a quatro meses de férias, o que era perfeito para ir a Port Royal. Foi um pouco difícil convencer Willy a ir a sua última semana de aula porque ele queria ficar com seu pai, mas seus pais o fizeram ir, porque educação era importante. Will e Elizabeth tinham sido educados, então seu filho deveria ser também.

Ele entrou e aventurou-se pelo quarto que ele e Elizabeth dividiam e começou a arrumar as malas. Ele já havia arrumado a mala de Willy e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao pensar em seu filho; ser um pai o fazia tão incrivelmente feliz tão orgulhoso. Ele havia estado com o garoto por apenas uma semana e já o amava com todo o seu coração; ele vem amando-o desde o primeiro momento que o viu. Era estranho para Will, esperar Elizabeth voltar do trabalho porque sempre foi o contrário. Ela sempre o esperou para vir da ferraria, o que parecia outra vida. Assim que terminassem seu trabalho em Port Royal e fizessem planos para o que exatamente eles planejavam fazer, Will tinha decidido que deveria voltar a ser ferreiro. Se eles se alojassem ele precisaria de trabalho e ele gostaria de ser ferreiro. Parecia que Elizabeth gostava de seu trabalho e disse que se eles decidissem morar na ilha ela iria continuar com seu trabalho. Embora, Will pensou com uma risada, quando eles iriam alojar-se ainda fosse uma questão, porque parecia que cada vez que tentava, alguma coisa acontecia. Ele e Elizabeth queriam morar com Willy, mas não havia dúvidas que ainda havia um senso de aventura pirata nos dois. Eles não haviam partido para serem piratas, mas aconteceu mesmo assim.

Will terminou de arrumar suas coisas e então abriu o armário de Elizabeth para arrumar suas coisas. Ele surpreendeu-se, no entanto, com duas coisas que estavam dentro do armário; uma era a espada de Elizabeth que ele havia feito para ela há todos esses anos em Port Royal, e a outra era a espada que havia feito para Norrington antes mesmo de conhecer Jack Sparrow. Ele pegou a espada e a tirou de sua bainha correndo os dedos por sua lâmina finamente produzida. A última vez que havia visto a espada foi quando a deixou na praia, cruzada com a de Elizabeth na noite de seu casamento antes de ir comandar o Holandês. Will fechou os olhos, sua cabeça doendo quando aquela última e dolorida memória daquela espada passava por sua mente; a voz cruel de Davy Jones, a chuva torrencial, os gritos assustados de Elizabeth, os gritos de raiva de seu pai, Jack pegando sua mão e apunhalando o coração, e então a dor excruciante e a escuridão. Sua mão foi para o seu peito e parou na cicatriz, sob a qual seu coração vivo batia.

"Will?" ele ouviu Elizabeth chamar assim que a porta da frente abriu. "Will, onde está você?"

Ele descobriu que não podia responder, e ficava apenas olhando para a espada. Ele ouviu Elizabeth dizer a Willy que visse se tudo que ele queria levar estava na mala, e ouviu passos seguindo para o quarto.

"Will?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente ao entrar no quarto e o viu parado, segurando e olhando para espada, como se fosse fisicamente impossível ele parar. "Você está bem amor?"

Will balançou a cabeça tentando sair do transe, e virou para ela. "Sim, eu estou bem. Desculpe-me, eu estava apenas surpreso por ter achado isso"

"Oh, Will," ela disse docemente ao mover-se para perto dele e colocou uma mão em seu rosto, que havia ficado pálido. "Eu nem sei por que eu guardei isso. Eu apenas pensei que você merecia finalmente ter essa espada na qual trabalhou tanto. Mas se não quiser guardá-la eu entendo completamente"

"Não," disse Will pensativamente. "Eu acho que vou guardá-la. É irônico que essa espada tenha caído em minhas mãos, mas eu acho que sempre fui destinado a tê-la" ele sorriu para ela, adorando-a mais a cada segundo que ficavam juntos. A alegria de estar juntos não tinha diminuído nem um pouco, e numa conversa que tinham tido na noite anterior, eles decidiram que provavelmente nunca aconteceria. Ficar dez anos separados faz isso ao casamento.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou Elizabeth, incerta.

"Tenho," Will respondeu e se abaixou para encostar seus lábios nos dela. "E eu preciso de uma espada no final das contas, e por que não essa? Falando de espadas, eu tenho uma surpresa para Willy"

Assim que Will falou essas palavras um grito alegre pôde ser ouvido na pequena casa.

"Eu acho que ele encontrou," disse Elizabeth divertida.

"Mamãe! Mamãe!" exclamou Willy, cheio de felicidade ao vir correndo pelo corredor, levando duas pequenas espadas de madeira em seus braços. "Olhe o que o papai fez para mim!"

"Eu vejo, querido," disse Elizabeth, ajoelhando-se para examinar as espadas de brinquedo. "Quando as fez, Will?"

"Quando você estava trabalhando esta semana. Willy é nosso filho, sabia? Ele está destinado a saber usar uma espada," ele disse, piscando para seu filho. "E além do mais, vai impedi-lo de ficar entediado no navio"

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça tentando segurar uma risada. "Contanto que ele não se machuque, tudo bem"

"Obrigado, mamãe!" disse Willy, abraçando os pais. "E obrigado papai!"

"Não há de quê," respondeu Will, bagunçando o cabelo castanho claro do garoto. "Agora vá se vestir, senão não estará pronto quando chegar à hora de irmos!"

Com isso, Willy correu para seu quarto para se trocar. Will também se trocou, tirando as roupas mais caras que havia usado para conhecer os patrões de Elizabeth, e colocou uma calça preta simples, uma camisa branca, botas e, é claro, sua bandana. Elizabeth tirou seu vestido de verão e colocou calças e uma camisa, colocando seu chapéu.

"Parece tão estranho," ela comentou ao colocar o resto de suas coisas numa bolsa. "Eu não uso calças desde o último verão quando partimos no Empress. Pareço boba?"

"É claro que não amor," disse Will, mandando um sorriso que a fez derreter. "Você está linda"

Depois de meia hora a família finalmente estava pronta pra partir e ao terem certeza que a casa estava fechada, subiram a bordo do Empress no pôr-do-sol.

Levou vários dias para a família Turner fazer sua viagem para Port Royal, mas o tempo estava bom e não foram amaldiçoados por nenhuma tempestade, então foi uma viagem adorável. Willy manteve-se ocupado com sua espada de madeira e duelando com qualquer um de seus pais que não tivesse no leme. Eles haviam calculado a chegada a Port Royal para a noite, até que eles pudessem resolver a situação com a Cia. Das Índias Orientais. Will e Elizabeth não estavam convictos se era ou não perigoso, e não queriam se aventurar na luz do sol até que tivessem apenas há algumas horas do pôr-do-sol, no entanto, Will notou que Elizabeth, que estava no leme, parecia um pouco solitária.

"Willy," disse Will abaixando sua espada de madeira. "Por que não vai lá embaixo por alguns minutos e põe um polimento nas espadas enquanto eu falo com sua mãe e então você volta para podermos praticar"

"Está bom, papai," disse Willy alegremente enquanto corria para a escada.

Will virou-se e andou para sua esposa, que parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Sabe," disse Will, brincando, ao aparecer atrás dela, "que se você não prestar atenção aonde vai, poderemos nunca chegar a Port Royal?"

Elizabeth pulou assustada, surpresa por sua presença. "Desculpe-me, eu estava apenas pensando"

"Sobre o quê?" perguntou Will curiosamente, mas já sabendo a resposta.

"Sobre meu pai, James e a vida que tivemos de deixar em Port Royal," disse Elizabeth docemente. "Tanto mudou desde então. Eu mudei tanto, e você também. Parece estranho"

"Parece," disse Will, colocando um braço forte em seus ombros. "E desculpe-me o clichê, mas tudo acontece por uma razão, como dizem. Eu disse isso a mim mesmo milhões de vezes desde o dia que Beckett interrompeu nosso casamento, apenas porque me ajuda a ver o sentido em tudo que aconteceu. Essa jornada será uma mistura de felicidade e sofrimento para nós dois, mas especialmente para você Elizabeth, e apenas saiba que estarei aqui para você," ele parou e olhou em seus olhos, vendo a profundidade de sua ansiedade e o alívio de ele estar ao seu lado.

"O que você disse significa mais para mim do que você pode imaginar," ela respondeu movendo seus olhos para as estrelas no céu. "Eu sinto tanta falta do meu pai Will, e indo a Port Royal e vendo que alguém está em seu lugar faz meu coração doer. E apenas a idéia de ver a Cia. Das Índias Orientas, cujo ex-líder foi responsável por matar meu pai, por volta de nossa casa, faz meu sangue ferver. Eu apenas tento lembrar suas últimas palavras, dizendo que estava orgulhoso de mim. Significou tanto para mim"

"Ele ainda está orgulhoso de você, Elizabeth," disse Will sinceramente, sentindo-se triste ao pensar no seu sogro de coração nobre. "Ele sempre será. E eu sinto sua falta também. Sinto que eu e ele estávamos nos conhecendo quando toda essa loucura aconteceu. Não parece justo ele nunca ter conhecido seu neto"

"Não é justo," declarou Elizabeth firmemente. "Mas ao menos sei que ele estava em paz. Mas ao contrário de todas as coisas que temo em Port Royal ainda estou entusiasmada com a expectativa de ver Andrew e Amelia," ela disse, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. "Especialmente desde que possamos apresentar Willy a seus padrinhos"

"De fato," ele disse, beijando sua testa. "Eles são os melhores amigos que já tivemos, e eu sinto falta deles"

Ao dizer isso, passos foram ouvidos na escada para o deque. Willy apareceu com se chapéu de lado. Ele correu e ficou no meio dos pais, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto infantil.

"Estou tão feliz que somos uma família," ele disse enquanto seus olhos iluminavam. "E estou tão feliz que estou indo para Port Royal para conhecer Andrew e Amelia. Eles têm algum filho da minha idade?"

Elizabeth concordou. "Eles tem um filho de nove anos, que nem você, e uma filha de sete anos. Você deve se divertir brincando com eles"

"Você pode até mostrar a eles suas espadas novas," disse Will ao ajeitar o chapéu de Willy.

"Podemos praticar papai?" Willy pediu. "Apenas mais uma vez antes de chegarmos a Port Royal?"

"Bem, acredito que é a minha vez de ficar no leme," respondeu Will. "Mas tenho certeza que sua mãe vai concordar"

"Você vai mamãe?" perguntou Willy, segurando a outra espada.

"Tudo bem," disse Elizabeth, pegando a espada. "Em guarda, Willy!"

Algumas horas depois eles ancoraram o navio numa pequena ilha há algumas milhas de Port Royal, e foram no escalão remando o resto do caminho. Demorou meia hora para chegar a terra, e estavam agradecidos que a casa de Andrew e Amelia era perto da praia.

"Essa é Port Royal?" sussurrou Willy quando os três pisaram em terra. "É grande!"

"É maior que nossa casa," Elizabeth respondeu. "Mas eu acho que cresceu desde que eu e seu pai saímos daqui"

Will pegou as mãos de Elizabeth e Willy ao andar pela areia e para a rua onde ficava a casa de Andrew e Amelia. Levou apenas alguns minutos para chegarem à casa que era familiar para os olhos de Will, a casa de infância de Andrew. Amelia tinha se mudado ao casar com ele. Elizabeth bateu à porta e ouviu uma inquietação dentro de casa. Ainda eram nove horas, então Andrew e Amelia ainda estavam acordados.

"Eu imagino quem deve ser" eles ouviram Amelia falar do outro lado da porta. "Que hora para baterem à porta"

"Pode ser alguém perigoso, querida," Andrew comentou. "Como agentes da Cia. Das Índias Orientais, ou piratas..."

Os Turner não puderam segurar o riso com esse comentário, mas esperaram pacientemente para alguém abrir a porta.

"Andrew," respondeu Amelia num tom irritado. "Piratas **não iriam **bater na porta. Eu estou abrindo-a"

Com isso a porta abriu devagar, e ao sinal de Will, Elizabeth e Willy, ela quase derrubou a vela.

"De fato minha querida amiga," Elizabeth disse maliciosamente. "Piratas **iriam **bater à porta. Piratas educados pelo menos"

Amelia ficou olhando o trio na frente dela, seu queixo caído. Após algum momento, ela voltou a si. "Elizabeth!" ela exclamou. "Você está aqui! Depois de todos esses anos!" Ela puxou sua velha amiga para um abraço.

"Will!" ela exclamou, virando-se para ele e abraçando-o também. "Que bom ver você!"

"É bom ver você também, Amelia," ele disse, sorrindo.

"E esse deve ser Willy, quem eu ouvi falar muito sobre das cartas de Elizabeth," disse Amelia docemente ao garoto, que se escondia com vergonha atrás de seus pais. "Eu sou Amelia Riley, sua madrinha"

"Olá," disse Willy, numa tentativa de sair de trás de seus pais. "Prazer em te conhecer"

"Andrew veja quem é!" disse Amelia claramente estática. "Pare de ficar aí feito um bobo, venha e diga olá para nossos velhos amigos perdidos!"

Andrew sorriu, mas Will e Elizabeth perceberam algo estranho em seu jeito. Elizabeth sabia que ele havia lido as cartas que havia mandado, e Amelia tinha dito o que aconteceu a eles, especialmente a parte em que seu melhor amigo havia passado uma década na terra dos mortos, e foi difícil para Andrew aceitar.

"Andrew," disse Will, abraçando seu amigo, tão feliz por vê-lo de novo. "Há quanto tempo"

"De fato," disse Andrew, abraçando o amigo, fortemente. "É tão bom te ver" ele virou para Elizabeth e beijou sua bochecha. "E é tão bom ver você também Elizabeth," ele disse. "Que surpresa agradável! E olá Willy!" disse Andrew agachando-se para balançar a mão do garoto. "Eu ouvi falar muito de você"

"Bem, entrem," disse Amelia. "Vocês não precisam ficar aí fora. Como é maravilhoso! Quanto tempo você esteve em casa Will?" ela perguntou ao fechar a porta e sentar com os outros no sofá.

"Apenas uma semana," disse Will, olhando em volta para a confortável casa que seus amigos haviam feito. "Tem sido um sonho, vou te dizer," ele disse, verdadeiramente. Ele remexeu um pouco. Era tão estranho estar aqui em Port Royal, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

"Desculpem-me não ter escrito pra vocês e avisar que estávamos vindos," disse Elizabeth, com um bocejo proveniente de todas as noites em claro que passou no leme do Empress. Foi difícil manter o navio com apenas Will e ela mesma, com uma ajuda de Willy. "Queríamos fazer uma surpresa"

"E conseguiram," disse Andrew com uma risada natural. "Mas parece que vocês três precisam dormir. Eu digo para todos irmos para cama e continuemos essa conversa pela manhã quando tiverem alguma energia. E então podem conhecer as crianças"

"Combinado," disse Will. "Espero que não estejamos abusando de você"

"É claro que não," disse Amelia com um balanço das mãos. "E eu acho que o seu pequeno já está caindo no sono," ela disse, gesticulando para Willy, que tinha dormido com sua cabeça descansando no ombro da mãe.

"Parece que sim," disse Elizabeth com um pequeno sorriso ao pegar o garoto nos braços. "É tão bom ver vocês dois de novo"

"Nós sentimos tanta falta de vocês dois," disse Amelia seriamente ao levar a família para o andar de cima e para os quartos de hóspedes. "Mas devemos nos falar pela manhã. Agora, vocês três precisam de descanso"

A família concordou grata ao chegarem em seus quartos, e enquanto Amelia e Elizabeth colocavam Will, observando-o seus olhos repousaram na cicatriz no peito de Will, seu sorriso sumindo.

"Algo errado Andrew?" perguntou Will, seus bocejos se pronunciando mais e mais.

"Nada," disse Andrew rapidamente. "Nada mesmo. Bem, boa noite amigo. Oh, e Will?"

"Sim?" disse Will, virando-se.

"Bandana legal"


	5. Capitulo 05

Capítulo 5: Uma explosão do passado

Will acordou com o nascer do sol na manhã seguinte. Desde seu retorno há apenas uma semana, ele descobriu ser impossível dormir até depois dessa hora. Ele sentou devagar, não querendo perturbar Elizabeth, que ainda dormia. Ele sorriu para sua figura adormecida e beijou seu nariz antes de levantar-se de sua cama. Ele colocou seus sapatos e foi até a próxima porta, onde Willy dormia, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, seu coração acelerando ao vê-lo. Depois ele desceu as escadas calmamente e foi para o terraço da casa assistir ao nascer do sol. Depois descobriu, no entanto, que não estava só.

"Bom dia, Will," disse a voz ainda sonolenta de Andrew. "Você acordou muito cedo"

"Sim, eu acordei," disse Will, sorrindo para o amigo. "Não consegui dormir direito desde meu retorno. Mas imagino que irá melhorar com o tempo. Mesmo assim não estou acostumado a dormir muito; Eu realmente não precisava dormir no Holandês"

Andrew não respondeu, mas andou até o terraço e ficou lá, olhando o sol, que estava aparecendo acima das árvores.

"O que está te incomodando Andrew?" perguntou Will, com preocupação em sua voz. " Você tem agido estranho desde que eu cheguei aqui noite passada"

Andrew virou para Will, seus olhos verdes parecendo muito cansados, como se tivesse dormido na noite anterior. "Você não sabe como foi para Amelia e eu, Will, quando você e depois Elizabeth desapareceram. Foi aterrorizaste," ele disse, passando uma mão trêmula por seu cabelo louro escuro. "A última vez que o vi, você tinha sido preso e Beckett tinha te forçado a ir atrás de Sparrow para salvar a si mesmo e a Elizabeth da forca"

"Foi a única opção que tive…" Will disse, confuso com o caminho que a conversa estava seguindo.

"Eu sei disso," disse Andrew num tom firme. "Mas você e Elizabeth estavam sumidos por meses, possivelmente lutando com piratas, enquanto dezenas de pessoas aqui estavam sendo enforcadas por apenas se associarem com piratas! Amelia e eu estávamos assustados que um dia você e Elizabeth estivessem entre eles. Nós não tínhamos idéia se vocês estavam vivos ou mortos até recebermos uma carta de Elizabeth dez anos atrás"

"Ela te contou tudo?" Will perguntou rapidamente. "Do momento que fomos presos até quando eu tive que ser capitão do Holandês?"

"Sim," respondeu Andrew, concordando com a cabeça. "Ela nos disse tudo. Foi uma carta extremamente longa, eu vou lhe contar, cheio de coisas sobre a Cia das Índias Orientais, Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, Krakens, Singapura, viajando para o fim do mundo e do Holandês Voador. E então ela disse algo sobre vocês dois sendo casados por um pirata durante uma batalha no meio de um redemoinho, ou algo igualmente insano," Will notou um pequeno sorriso aparecer no rosto de seu amigo ao mencionar o casamento nem um pouco convencional dele e de Elizabeth.

"Sei que tudo parece loucura, e por um tempo eu mal pude acreditar," respondeu Will com um suspiro. "Mas é verdade; cada pedaço disso. Eu pensei sobre você e Amelia, e eu desejei que houvesse uma maneira de contarmos a vocês o que estava acontecendo, mas não havia. Elizabeth e eu fomos levados para isso tão rapidamente que em um certo ponto tivemos problemas em comunicarmos entre nós, imagine com outros"

"Eu sei," disse Andrew, seu tom mais suave agora. "Eu não queria parecer tão grosseiro. É que foi difícil lidar com tudo isso, especialmente a parte de você estar preso num outro mundo por dez anos. E eu sei que Elizabeth passou por muita coisa também, perdendo seu pai e então ficar separada de você por 10 anos. Às vezes eu penso se eu ainda o conheço. Eu o conhecia como Will Turner, o ferreiro, mestre de espadas e o noivo de Elizabeth Swann, não Capitão William Turner, o pirata e aventureiro do alto-mar," sua voz soava desesperada, como se desejasse que Will concordasse.

"Aquele homem ainda está aqui," disse Will, fechando seus olhos quando a morna brisa matinal passava por ele. "Ele sempre será parte de mim, mas depois de tudo isso eu percebi algumas coisas, e eu me tornei a pessoa que eu sempre quis ser, pro bem ou pro mal; um tipo de combinação de quem eu era e de quem eu sou. Mas uma coisa é certa, Andrew, você sempre será meu amigo" Ele virou-se para o amigo, esperando que tenha provado que as dúvidas em sua amizade tenham sido extintas.

"Sim," disse Andrew devagar, concordando com com a cabeça. "Sim, sempre seremos amigos. Deve apenas demorar um pouco para mim aceitar todas essas histórias que você tem de contar. Eu nunca fui inclinado à fantasia mas agora parece que eu sou, já que algumas coisas que nunca acreditei que existissem, foram provadas verdades; piratas-esqueletos, Davy Jones e Calypso, e só para mencionar alguns," ele disse sorrindo.

Will deu uma risada, abraçando o amigo. "Acredite, demorou um pouco para me acostumar com a idéia disso tudo, especialmente a idéia de ter de levar almas para o outro lado. Os dez anos longe de Elizabeth foram ruins, mas tinha um lado bom"

"E qual seria esse?" perguntou Andrew curioso.

"Eu consegui passar um tempo com meu pai, antes de ele passar para o outro lado," disse Will, seus olhos refletindo a tristeza que ainda sentia pela morte de seu pai.

"Eu sei que foi bom para você," disse Andrew, sabendo muito bem o quanto Will sentia falta de seu pai ausente. "Vocês dois tiveram muito tempo para atualizar e consertar os erros"

"Tivemos," disse Will, sorrindo verdadeiramente com as únicas lembranças verdadeiras no Holandês; aquelas do tempo que passou com seu pai. "Eu estou feliz no entanto, que nada pode me afastar de Willy; meu pai se arrependeu de não poder estar ali para mim, e eu realmente pretendo estar ali para Willy"

"Falando do Willy…" disse Andrew, agora se sentindo muito melhor com a situação. "Aqui vem ele"

"Bom dia papai," disse Willy, coçando os olhos sonolento. "Você acordou cedo"

"Como sempre, eu acho" respondeu Will, andando até o garoto e o pegando nos braços. Ele começou a girá-lo no ar e Willy soltou uma gargalhada que soou agradável pelo ar da manhã.

"Acordado agora?" perguntou Will, extremamente entretido pelas risadas do filho.

"Muito!" exclamou Willy assim que seu pai o colocou de volta no chão. Ele virou para Andrew e timidamente falou com ele. "Posso chamá-lo de Tio Andrew?"

"É claro," disse Andrew, sorrindo agora. "Eu ficaria mais que encantado. O que você acha de irmos acordar Charles e Anna, para que você os conheça? Eu acho que vocês três vão se divertir muito"

Willy concordou avidamente e segurou nas mãos de Will e Andrew enquanto Andrew liderava o caminho para o quarto de seu filhos.

Elizabeth acordou não muito depois de Will e desceu as escadas assim que o sol nasceu e encontrou Amelia na cozinha, fazendo chá.

"Bom dia Lizzie," disse Amelia sorrindo para sua amiga de longa data. "Dormiu bem?"

"Muito bem," disse Elizabeth, passando os dedos por seu cabelo que estava bastante emaranhado da dormida. "Will acordou antes de mim no entanto," está sendo assim desde que ele chegou em casa"

Amelia veio e sentou-se a mesa próximo a Elizabeth, colocando duas xícaras de chá em sua frente. "Eu realmente senti sua falta," disse Amelia ao colocar dois cubos de açúcar em cada xícara de chá. "Realmente não tem sido a mesma coisa sem você"

"Eu sei," respondeu Elizabeth, tomando um gole do chá. "Também não tem sido a mesma coisa sem você. Tantas vezes eu quis vir aqui e te ver, mas eu não queria voltar sem Will"

"Eu entendo completamente," disse Amelia sinceramente ao colocar uma mão suave no ombro de sua amiga. "Não acho que conseguiria também" ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, parecendo incerta sobre o que iria falar em seguida. "Você realmente sentiu falta de Will enquanto estava lá, não foi?"

Elizabeth olhou para sua amiga, sua expressão saudosa. "Eu senti," ela disse. "Eu senti sua falta terrivelmente. Eu só tive que viver um dia de cada vez achar coisas para me distrair. Viajar no Empress durante os verões e meu emprego ajudaram imensamente. E é claro, Willy foi uma benção de Deus"

"Ele é adorável," disse Amelia afetuosamente "Eu acho que ele, Charles e Anna vão se dar esplendidamente bem"

"Então," perguntou Elizabeth entusiasmada. "Como vão as coisas com Andrew?"

Com essa pergunta os olhos de Amelia se iluminaram. "Tem sido melhor do que eu jamais poderia esperar," ela disse cheia de felicidade. "Eu acredito que o amo mais a cada dia. Nós criamos uma encantadora vida juntos com nossos filhos e não podemos agradecer a você e a Will o bastante por nos dizerem para dar uma chance a nós mesmos há todos esses anos"

Um silêncio formou-se entre elas por um momento e Elizabeth não pode deixardes contemplar como sua vida seria se Beckett nunca tivesse colocado o pé em Port Royal. Will ainda seria dono da ferraria e eles estariam vivendo na casa dele perto da praia, com uma prole de crianças. Esses pensamentos fizeram Elizabeth sentir-se melancólica e ela desejou que as coisas terminaram do modo que deviam e tudo estava bem agora.

"Então," Amelia disse de repente, suas sobrancelhas negras subindo. "Rei dos piratas?"

Elizabeth riu com a declaração da amiga, quase engasgando com o chá. "E você não se esquece disso," ela respondeu brincando. "Sim, isso foi totalmente inesperado. Primeiro eu fui feita capitã do Empress sem cerimônia e então só um dia depois Rei dos piratas. Nada mal para a filha do governador, não é?" ela disse rindo.

"Nada mal mesmo." respondeu Amelia rindo. "É como se todas aquelas histórias de piratas que você lia quando criança se tornaram realidade. Eu lembro que quando você tinha um livro desses, seu pai sempre tentava fazer você ler outra coisa, mas sem sucesso"

"Ele desistiu eventualmente," mencionou Elizabeth com um brilho nos olhos ao lembrar. "Eu lembro uma vez que ele até comprou um para mim, pra um dos meus aniversários. Eu sinto tanto sua falta" ela disse tristemente. "Amelia, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu exatamente com seus pertences, da casa e tal? Eu sei que você e Andrew estavam guardando parte dele"

Amelia abriu sua boca para falar mas foi interrompida por um coro de risadas vindo do andar de cima. "Oh céus!" ela exclamou. "O que é isso?"

"Eu acho," disse Elizabeth levantando da cadeira e indo ver a razão do alvoroço. "Que Willy mostrou suas espadas de madeira para as crianças"

Ao falar isso três crianças voaram escada abaixo. Willy era um deles, segurando sua espada e lutando com um garoto que Elizabeth assumiu ser o filho de Andrew e Amelia, Charles. O garoto era a imagem de seu pai, com o mesmo cabelo louro escuro e olhos verdes. Uma garotinha com uns sete anos seguia-os, rindo e torcendo por eles. Ela parecia muito com Amelia, com o mesmo cabelo preto que estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo na sua nuca.

"Cavalheiros, posso perguntar em que vocês em que vocês se meteram?" perguntou Elizabeth, tentando esconder o riso.

"Bem, estávamos apresentando Willy a Charles e Anna, e eles estavam tão alegres e aí Willy pegou suas espadas e Charles queria brincar com elas e então, isso aconteceu," Will disse, tentando ao máximo explicar, sua voz desnorteada.

Amelia e Elizabeth balançaram suas cabeças, incapazes de controlar a risada. "Willy, Charles e Anna, por favor se acalmem," disse Amelia às crianças, e elas instantaneamente pararam.

"Viram?" disse Elizabeth aventurando-se a dar um beijo de bom-dia em seu filho e seu marido, e avidamente pegou a espada que tinha causado tanto caos das mãos de Willy. "É simples assim"

"Bem," protestou Andrew, "vocês duas fazem parecer tão fácil. De qualquer maneira, Elizabeth, deixe-me apresentá-la a meus filhos, vendo que seu marido e filho já foram apresentados. Este é meu filho Charles e minha filha Anna. Crianças, esta é Elizabeth Turner, sua madrinha"

"Prazer em te conhecer!" disseram as duas crianças em coro.

"Eu gosto das espadas de Willy!" disse Charles animadamente. "Ele disse que Tio Will as fez para ele"

"Isso ele fez" disse Elizabeth sorrindo para o pequeno garoto. "Vocês deram as espadas para Anna. Você pode ser boa"

"Eu nunca pensei sobre isso," respondeu Anna timidamente. "Mas mamãe me disse que Tio Will te ensinou"

"Realmente ele me ensinou," Elizabeth disse, piscando para Will que estava do outro lado da sola. "Will prometeu a Willy que iria ensiná-lo, e eu tenho certeza que ele irá concordar em ajudar você e Charles"

"É claro que eu irei," disse Elizabeth.

"Crianças," disse Andrew. "Porque vocês não vão brincar com Willy no quintal, enquanto nós falamos sobre algumas coisas?"

As crianças concordaram avidamente e cada uma pegou uma das mãos de Willy e rapidamente foram para o quintal.

"Não corram por aí" gritou Amelia.

As crianças disseram. "Não iremos!" e foram brincar.

"Bem," disse Amelia ao servir ao servir chá para Andrew e Will. "Vocês chegaram bem ao tempo. Elizabeth e eu estávamos prestes a discutir o que aconteceu com a casa do pai dela"

Ao ouvir isso Elizabeth percebeu que os olhos de Will encheram-se de preocupação por ela, e ela moveu-se para perto dele, pegando na sua mão. O rosto de Andrew ficou novamente tenso ao sentar ao lado da Amelia, que começou a contar a história.

"Quase logo após vocês dois saíram," ela começou, "a Cia. das Índias Orientais e Beckett tomaram Port Royal completamente. Eles tomaram o poder do governador Swann e estavam enforcando piratas por aí. Quando a notícia de que ele tinha falecido chegaram aqui," ela disse, uma mistura de indignação e desânimo em sua voz ao falar da morte do bom homem, "a cidade inteira estava furiosa, mas incapaz de fazer algo sobre isso. Beckett tomou a casa de seus pai…"

"O quê!" exclamou Elizabeth obviamente furiosa; Amelia não havia falado isso em suas cartas. "Ele não tem direito!"

"Nas nossas mentes ele não tinha e era errado," disse Amelia colocando uma mão carinhosa no ombro da amiga. "Mas a garantia tinha sido tirada feito de vocês por terem se aliado com piratas, e Beckett tinha feito de você uma fora-da-lei e incapaz de herdar qualquer coisa"

Elizabeth sentiu Will apertar sua mão e ela teve de lutar para segurar as lágrimas.

"Mas," disse Andrew tentando animá-la, "uma noite eu e Amelia entramos na sua casa de noite e conseguimos pegar algumas coisas. O resto, no entanto, está no armazém da companhia na cidade"

"Oh," disse Elizabeth numa voz emocionada. Muito obrigada, vocês dois, isso importa mais para mim do que vocês podem imaginar"

"Pelo menos uma parte foi recuperada amor," disse Will tirando uma mecha de cabelo louro de seu rosto. "Queria que pudesse ser mais, e se houvesse uma maneira de pegar de volta, eu iria. Falando de prosperidade, Andrew, você sabe o que aconteceu com minha casa?"

Andrew suspirou, não querendo partilhar mais más notícias. "Beckett também te condenou como fora-da-lei, por ficar do lado de piratas, e tomou sua propriedade também. Mas Amelia e eu fomos à sua casa na mesma noite e conseguimos pegar algumas coisas também. Mas o resto está nos depósitos"

"E a Cia agora?" perguntou Will. "Eles ainda tem influência aqui?"

"Muita," respondeu Amelia, bebendo o resto de seu chá. "Não é tão ruim quanto era com Beckett, mas o novo governador faz parte da Companhia. Piratas ainda estão sendo caçados religiosamente," ela disse, severamente parecendo preocupada. "Então vocês dois ainda vão querer tomar cuidado. Eu só desejo que houvesse algo que pudéssemos fazer para pegar suas coisas de volta"

"Talvez haja," disse Elizabeth. "Você sabe aonde ficam esses depósitos?"

"Eles ficam no limite da cidade," respondeu Andrew. "Você não está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando está Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth olhou para Will, e ele podia ver o plano em seus olhos. Ela queria invadir aqueles depósitos e pegar o que podia dos seus pertences de seu querido pai que tinham sido roubados dela.

"Eu acho que ela está," disse Will. "Mas seria perigoso tentar invadir lá, especialmente com os agentes da Cia. andando por aí"

"E com o Almirante Gillette sempre vagando por aí também," disse Amelia num modo espontâneo.

Com isso Will e Elizabeth quase engasgaram com o chá.

"O quê?" disse Will chocado. "Almirante Gillette?"

"Sim, infelizmente," Andrew disse sombriamente. "Aquele homem é um demônio. Pelo menos Groves foi recentemente promovido a Comodoro, então há pelo menos um homem decente no alto escalão da Marinha"

"Bem," disse Elizabeth firmemente. "Will e eu passamos por coisa muito pior que Gillette"

"Concordo," disse Will balançando a cabeça. "E eu concordo Elizabeth, se nós fizermos isso com bastante cuidado, à noite é claro, talvez conseguiremos pegar as coisas. Se eu consegui pegar a chave do baú da morte de baixo dos tentáculos de Davy Jones, eu acho que consigo fazer isto"

"Nós vamos ajudar é claro," disse Amelia avidamente.

"Amelia você realmente não precisa fazer isso," disse Elizabeth, numa tentativa em vão de parar sua amiga.

"Sim," disse Andrew, numa voz que não permitia argumento. "Nós temos"

E então ficou combinado que em duas noites eles iriam pegar o que lhes pertencia.

A/N: Oi todo mundo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desculpe se não contém muita ação, mas os amigos precisavam de um tempo para atualizar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo em Port Royal, então esperançosamente o próximo capítulo terá mais ação. Obrigada por todas as revíeis!

T/N: Mil desculpas. Mas eu já traduzi metade do próximo capitulo e na semana que vem estarei postando. Beijos


	6. Capitulo 06

Capítulo 6: O que realmente te pertence

A/N: Só uma nota, o sobrenome de Andrew e Amelia é Riley, então quando eu digo este nome estou me referindo a eles, em caso de alguma confusão. Oh, e respondendo à pergunta de Smithy sobre Groves ter morrido no terceiro filme; ele pode muito bem estar morto, mas eu acho que o vi pular do navio antes de ele explodir, então para os propósitos da minha história, eu assumi que ele sobreviveu. De qualquer maneira, espero que ajude e eu vou parar de enrolar agora.

Os dois dias seguintes que Will, Elizabeth e Willy passaram na companhia dos Riley e suas crianças foram alguns dos melhores que qualquer um tenha tido na última década. Elas riram e conversaram e Will e Elizabeth contaram histórias de suas aventuras. Will, com alguma ajuda de Elizabeth, começou a ensinar Willy, Charles e Anna o básico das técnicas com a espada, com é claro apenas as espadas de madeira. Quando Willy começou a pedir uma espada de verdade, Elizabeth e Will veemente discordaram, dizendo que ele não teria uma espada verdadeira até ter no mínimo quartzo anos.

No dia anterior Will e Elizabeth deram uma olhada nas poucas coisas que Andrew e Amelia haviam bravamente resgatado de suas antigas casas e quando anoiteceu eles levaram as coisas até o Empress e guardado-as lá. Elizabeth ficou emocionada ao achar suas jóias, com algumas que haviam pertencido a sua mãe e outras foram presentes de seu pai que ela carregava no coração. Também entre os itens um retrato de Elizabeth e seus pais quando moravam na Inglaterra, a Bíblia de sua mãe que continha suas passagens favoritas, seus pentes de casco de tartaruga, alguns de seus livros favoritos de seu pai e alguns dela, um de seus vestidos favoritos, o colar de conchas que Will a havia dado pouco antes de seu namoro, e um dos casacos favoritos de seu pai, só para garantir. Elizabeth ficou mais que emocionada com essas lembranças que foram recuperadas. Andrew e Amelia também haviam descoberto um pequeno baú que continha quase 2000 libras que o Governador Swann havia guardado e que por isso, Will e Elizabeth estavam mais que gratos.

Will também estava muito agradecido com as coisas que tinham pego de sua casa. Eles trouxeram algumas das ferramentas de ferreiro que ele deixava em sua casa, duas de suas melhores espadas que ele havia feito, a Bíblia que ele tinha desde que veio a Port Royal, vários de seus livros, um de seus casacos formais que Elizabeth havia comprado para ele, um pequeno retrato dele e de Elizabeth que o Governador Swann fez logo após o noivado, a medalha com a qual o Governador Swann o premiou por sua bravura seu velho chapéu com a pena. Eles também acharam algum dinheiro guardado em seu quarto, que foi trazido também.

Finalmente, no entanto, a manhã do dia que eles iriam tentar reaver mais alguns itens que os pertenciam chegou ensolarada e todos estavam um pouco nervosos com o que poderia acontecer. Mas não estavam nem um pouco menos determinados. Will e Elizabeth estavam acordados há quase uma hora mas eles ainda não tinham descido ainda.

"Então você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Elizabeth?" perguntou Will, so querendo ter certeza.

"Absoluta," disse Elizabeth. "Eu sei que iremos nos arrepender se não ao menos tentarmos reaver o que nos pertence. Se ficar muito perigoso vamos deixar para lá; não há necessidade de tentarmos arriscar nossas vidas por coisas materiais"

"Eu concordo," respondeu Will, "que devemos tentar reaver parte disto. Mas como você disse, de ficar muito perigoso então não deveríamos continuar. Não valeria a pena"

"Não," disse Elizabeth. "Não deveríamos. E eu estou um pouco mais preocupada com o fato de Gillette ser Almirante agora; isso não é bom para nós. Me preocupo que a nossa estadia em Port Royal poderá não durar muito. Se apenas Andrew e Amelia ficassem um pouco conosco no Empress," ela disse pensando alto.

"Podemos convencê-los," respondeu Will, pensando sobre a idéia.

"Talvez," disse Elizabeth. "Mas eu não sei, com Charles e Anna nunca terem navegado num navio antes. Por outro lado, eles podem gostar da idéia porque eles se dão tão bem com Willy. Eu juro, aqueles três se tornaram inseparáveis nos últimos dias"

"Realmente se tornaram," disse Will sorrindo. "É realmente incrível o quanto Charles e Anna se parecem com Andrew e Amelia"

"E o quanto Willy se parece com você," disse Elizabeth, levantando as sobrancelhas cutucando a barriga de Will.

"Oh, e de algum jeito eu acho que ele se parece com você também," disse Will, fazendo cócegas em Elizabeth, fazendo-a rir inconsolavelmente. "Eu tenho que dizer que maternidade combina com você, Elizabeth. Te deixou mais bonita, coisa que achava ser impossível"

Com essas palavras Elizabeth roubou um beijo de Will e ele respondeu de bom grado, sorrindo para ela. Eles pararam ao ouvirem uma batida na porta e riram.

"Me sinto _terrível_ por interromper os pombinhos," disse Andrew com sarcasmo. "Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês"

"Oh, não brinque com isso Andrew," disse Amelia assim que a porta abriu. "Imagine como se sentiria se ficássemos separados por dez anos?" Ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha e com isso ele não brincou mais.

"Bem," disse Andrew, corando. "Amelia e eu temos algo para dar a vocês dois"

"O que poderá ser?" perguntou Elizabeth curiosa, uma expressão ansiosa em seu rosto. "Vocês não precisavam nos dar nada"

"Oh, isso é algo que vocês vem sentindo falta por um tempo," disse Amelia. "Vocês vão querer"

Um olhar perplexo pousou sobre o rosto de Will. "Não nos deixem esperando, vocês dois. Vamos ver o que é"

Andrew pegou uma pequena caixa de seu bolso, abrindo-a para revelar duas alianças de casamento. Eram as que Will fez pouco antes de ele e Elizabeth noivarem. No centro de cada aliança haviam as iniciais WE numa escrita cursiva com um pequeno coração em cada lado. Will e Elizabeth aceitaram os preciosos itens e colocaram-nos em seus dedos anelares, completamente surpresos.

"Você guardou todos esses anos?" perguntou Will, seus olhos abertos de surpresa. "Mal posso acreditar"

"Você havia me dado na noite anterior ao seu casamento para que estivessem prontos," respondeu Andrew. "E eu percebi que ainda as tinha no bolso de meu casaco depois de todo o tumulto"

"Muito obrigada por mantê-los por todo esse tempo," disse Elizabeth ao abraçar Andrew. "Significa tanto"

"Não há de que," respondeu Andrew.

"Vocês dois merecem ter esses anéis depois de tudo o que passaram," disse Amelia. "E agora eu acredito que existam três pequenos lá embaixo a quem vocês prometeram ensinar a lutar com espadas, e eles estão esperando ansiosamente," ela brincou.

"Bem, imagino que é melhor nos vestirmos," disse Elizabeth numa voz animada. "Não há necessidade de deixar nossas crianças esperando!"

Meia hora depois, todos já estavam vestidos e haviam tomado o café-da-manhã e depois foram ao quintal para começar as aulas que as crianças tanto queriam. Charles foi o primeiro na fila e Will jogou-o a espada de madeira, mostrando-o primeiramente como se defender. Depois duelou um pouco com seu mais novo afilhado, deixando-o ganhar algumas vezes.

"Foi esplêndido, tio Will!" exclamou Charles.

"Foi ótimo para uma primeira vez," disse Will, bagunçando o cabelo louro do garoto.

A próxima foi Anna, a quem Elizabeth voluntariou em ajudar. Anna pegou a pequena espada de madeira constantemente com sua mão, tentando provar a seu irmão que garotas podiam lutar tão bem quanto garotos. Ela foi muito bem para alguém de seu tamanho e Elizabeth a informou disso.

"Isso foi muito bom Anna," disse Elizabeth à doce criança. "Eu imagino que será uma força a ser reconhecida no futuro."

"Você realmente acha isso, tia Elizabeth?" perguntou Anna, seus olhos verdes brilhando. "Isso foi tão divertido!"

"Eu sei disso," disse Elizabeth. "Agora se você puder fazer sua mãe aprender," ela continuou virando para sua amiga.

"Oh, eu acho que não," disse Amelia, rindo e negando com a cabeça. "Eu não tenho coordenação para isso"

"Claro que tem Amelia," disse Will. "É Andrew que não tem coordenação," ele disse risonho e virou para o amigo.

"Oh, cale-se," disse Andrew, incapaz de não sorrir. "Eu fui bem naquelas duas vezes que tentou me ensinar"

"Eu vou dizer quem não tem coordenação," disse Willy ao receber a espada de sua mãe e virar-se para seu pai, pronto para lutar. "Capitão Jack! Ele está sempre tropeçando por aí, e ele corre engraçado também!"

"Agora isso está certíssimo," disse Will honestamente. "Eu não acho que o vi andar em linha reta. Está pronto, Willy?"

"Sim!" respondeu Willy numa voz alegre. "Está bem papai, vamos lá!"

Pai e filho começaram a lutar com os entusiasmos da torcida. Willy, apesar de ter apenas dez anos, parecia saber lutar com sua espada de brinquedo muito bem. Eles estavam lutando por quase dez minutos quando um barulho distraiu Will e ele virou para ver o que era.

"Will, bloqueie!" disse Elizabeth para seu marido.

Mas ele não a ouviu, e Willy, que estava no meio de um golpe quando seu pai virou, atingiu seu pai com força na canela.

"Papai!" ele exclamou, instantaneamente jogando sua espada e correndo até Will. "Me desculpe! Eu não pude parar o que estava fazendo," ele disse, lágrimas correndo de seus olhos castanhos.

Will estremeceu levemente; a pancada havia chocado-o mais que tudo e só sentia uma leve dor. "Não se preocupe filho," ele disse num tom calmante ao limpar as lágrimas dos olhos de seu filho que pareciam tanto com os deles. "Eu já passei por coisa muito pior, acredite. E eu não deveria ter virado daquele jeito. Não é sua culpa"

"Tem certeza?" perguntou Willy, ainda incerto.

"Absoluta," disse Will ao levantar e colocar Willy em seus ombros. "Viu? Eu estou bem?"

Foi o bastante para convencer Willy, que conversou com Charles e Anna dos ombros de seu pai enquanto o grupo estava em casa.

"Você está bem, não está?" perguntou Elizabeth ao entrar ao lado dele.

"Eu vou assim que você me der um beijo para melhorar," disse Will astutamente.

"Você é ridículo," disse Elizabeth rindo. "Mas eu te amo mesmo assim," ela disse ao dar um suave beijo em sua bochecha.

"Você faria isso comigo Amelia? Se Charles ou Anna acidentalmente me atingissem na canela?" perguntou Andrew com um biquinho.

Amelia revirou os olhos e o acotovelou brincando. "É claro que eu iria bobino. Agora temos que entrar e fazer o almoço antes que essas crianças digam que estamos matando-as de fome!"

O resto do dia passou muito bem, mesmo com Will, Elizabeth, Andrew e Amelia nervosos com a tarefa que eles iriam realizar naquela noite. Mas eles não iriam desistir; eles não iriam deixar a Companhia das Índias Orientais roubar deles, não depois de todos os males que a companhia realizou contra eles, a pior sendo é claro o assassinato do Governador Swann. A identidade do novo líder da companhia não havia sido revelada para Will e Elizabeth, mas eles duvidavam que era alguém pior que Beckett.

Por volta das dez horas o quarteto seguiu sua excursão. Eles haviam colocado as crianças para dormir e os deixaram aos cuidados da babá mais que capaz e confiável de Charles e Anna, junto com a família de Riley. A antiga criada de Elizabeth, Estrella, também havia vindo trabalhar para Andrew e Amelia depois da morte do Governador Swann e Elizabeth sabia que podia confiar nela para cuidar de Willy, Charles e Anna.

Ainda bem que Andrew e Amelia sabiam exatamente onde eram os depósitos; eles foram construídos há quase dez anos , quando a companhia tinha tomado controle total de Port Royal.

"Quanto eles guardam aqui?" perguntou Elizabeth, surpresa com o número de depósitos. "Com vamos saber em qual procurar?"

"Tem um pequeno deposito ali," disse Amelia apontando para o tal depósito. "Onde eu acredito que eles guardam os documentos. Eu vi agentes carregando caixas de documentos e recibos para lá antes"

"Como exatamente vamos entrar?" perguntou Andrew.

"Com isso," disse Will, segurando uma marreta. "Eu vou esmagar o cadeado"

"Gênio," disse Andrew. "Você realmente é um pirata"

Will levantou sua mão para quebrar o cadeado e este quebrou com um estrondo, e eles conseguiram entrar. Mas quando isso aconteceu no entanto, uma forma apareceu das sombras; era ninguém menos que o recentemente promovido Comodoro Theodore Groves. Will, Elizabeth, Andrew e Amelia viraram e começaram a correr, mas Groves os chamou, fazendo-os virar.

"Esperem!" ele disse numa voz que não mostrava malícia. "Não havia necessidade de vocês arrombarem o cadeado"

"E porque não?" perguntou Will, surpreso, e incerto se Groves iria ajudá-los como fez no passado.

"Porque," ele disse com um sorriso, "eu poderia ter deixado vocês entrarem"

"Você não vai nos prender?" perguntou Elizabeth, com sua sobrancelha arqueada.

"Contanto que vocês não contem a ninguém que fui eu," ele sussurrou. "Eu já os ajudei não foi? E tudo terminou bem. Gillette pensou por muito tempo se vocês iriam voltar, e não seria uma boa idéia vocês toparem com ele, se vocês me entendem"

"Sim," disse Will sombriamente. "Nós entendemos. Como descobrimos onde nossas coisas estão?"

"Eles devem estar naquela gaveta," disse Groves quando Andrew acendeu uma vela para que pudessem ver. "Eu lembro muito bem quando eles tomaram suas propriedades," ele disse, com um pouco de raiva em sua voz. "Piratas ou não, eles não deviam ter feito isso. E o que foi feito ao Governador Swann foi terrível, se bem que eu não descobri até bem depois de ter acontecido"

A gaveta foi achada e Will a abriu com uma puxada. E dentro estavam os papeis e recibos de quais de seus pertences haviam sido vendidos e em qual unidade o resto estava.

"Diz aqui que tudo está localizado na unidade G5," disse Andrew calmamente. "Eu acho que é um pouco mais para lá. Vamos antes que fique perigoso"

Ao dizer isso, porém, ouviu-se passos.

"Eu acho que essa hora chegou," disse Elizabeth, tentando ao máximo deixar sua voz baixa. "Talvez devemos voltar outro dia"

"Concordo," disse Will preocupado. "Acho que fomos descobertos"

"Tem uma segunda porta aqui," disse Groves, gesticulando para seguirem-no. Ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente, e eles esperavam que não fossem descobertos. Suas esperanças foram desfeitas; assim que a porta abriu eles se depararam com um grupo de mais ou menos seis soldados.

Will e Elizabeth instantaneamente puxaram suas espadas e começaram a lutar, enquanto Groves tentava defender os indefesos Andrew e Amelia de qualquer ataque. O barulho das espadas ecoou pela sala, e depois de alguns minutos Will e Elizabeth haviam derrubado quatro soldados. Mas enquanto eles estavam lutando dois soldados passaram por trás deles e capturaram Andrew e Amelia, que agora tinham espadas em seus rostos.

"Eu sugiro," disse um dos soldados maliciosamente, "que vocês abaixem suas armas se quiserem viver"

"Sim," disse uma voz fria na porta da frente. "Eu sugiro que façam isso" Passos firmes ecoaram pelo cômodo e Will e Elizabeth congelaram onde estavam; era o Almirante Gillette. Pelo bem de seus amigos eles guardaram suas espadas.

"Bem, bem," ele disse, com um sorriso seu rosto. "Vejam o que temos aqui; Andrew e Amelia Riley, amigos dos infames piratas, Comodoro Groves, o simpatizante de piratas, Will Turner, pirata e antigo capitão do Holandês Voador, e Elizabeth Swann, Rei dos Piratas. Mas que sorte"

"É Elizabeth Turner," disse Elizabeth Turner," disse Elizabeth com veneno em sua voz.

"Oh, agora é então?" ele disse, vendo suas alianças. "Que _lindo_," ele disse sarcasticamente. Ele fez um gesto para seus soldados. "Peguem-nos," ele disse, seus olhos brilhando maniacamente. "Peguem a todos"

A/N: Desculpem-me pela mudança, mas não pude me conter. Se alguns de vocês ainda não leu minha outra história, Groves ajuda Will e Elizabeth de uma enrascada, por isso a referencia a ele ter ajudado-os no passado. Groves sempre pareceu fascinado por piratas, então eu estou usando disso. Eu amo no terceiro filme quando ele diz, se referindo a Jack, "Eu imagino se ele planeja isso ou ele vai improvisando?" Eu achei que isso foi tão engraçado. De qualquer jeito, por favor reviews!


	7. Capitulo 07

Capítulo 7: Problema em Port Royal

Assim que os guardas pegaram os braços de Will e Elizabeth, os piratas atacaram-nos, pegando suas espadas.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês, Sr. e Sra. _Turner_," disse Gillette com malícia. Ele fez um gesto para Andrew e Amelia, que ainda estavam na mira de duas espadas ameaçadoras. "Ou irão se arrepender por serem os culpados pelas mortes de seus amigos"

Will e Elizabeth lentamente jogaram suas espadas e os guardas rapidamente os algemaram. Andrew e Amelia foram algemados também e Groves só ficou parado em um canto. Ele tinha uma expressão chocada mas mesmo assim desobediente.

"É para vocês algemarem Comodoro Groves também," disse Gillette calmamente.

"Mas Almirante," protestou um soldado.

"Nada de 'mas'," respondeu Gillette, interrompendo-o. "Groves estava ajudando os piratas a invadir a propriedade da Cia. das Índias Orientais, e aqui em Port Royal não toleramos nada relacionado a piratas"

"Ele não estava nos ajudando," disse Elizabeth, sabendo muito bem que sua mentira não iria enganar Gillette. "Ele ia nos prender!"

"Isso é pura bobagem," disse Gillette num tom sério enquanto os soldados algemavam o bom comodoro. "Ele sempre teve uma estranha fascinação por piratas; Eu só não o tinha pego no flagra até agora"

Will tentou fugir das mãos dos guardas, mas sem sucesso. Se suas mãos não estivessem algemadas ele daria um soco na cara de Gillette. "Os Riley e Groves não tem nada a ver com isso," disse Will num tom tão forte que nem ele acreditou que podia.

"Pra falar a verdade eles tem tudo a ver com isso. Eles ajudaram você e sua esposa, e vocês dois são, na verdade, piratas procurados. Sem mencionar que invasão de propriedade privada é um crime por si só," respondeu Gillette num tom sério. "Lorde Clinton vai ficar imensamente agradecido ao ver que finalmente apreendi vocês dois; me serão muito úteis"

"Quem é Lorde Clinton?" perguntou Elizabeth, seus olhos cerrados de puro ódio.

"Oh, ainda estão chateados?" disse Gillette entretido. "Lorde Clinton é o homem o lugar de Beckett após sua triste morte; ele é, na verdade, sobrinho de Beckett"

"Brilhante," disse Will em alta voz, claramente chateado.

"Já chega," disse Gillette. "Homens, peguem suas armas e levem-nos até o forte e prendam-nos. Eu tenho que contar a Lorde Clinton as novidades"

Will e Elizabeth deram seu último olhar para Gillette antes dele virar-se e deixar a sala, deixando os prisioneiros para seus soldados.

Apenas meia hora depois os cinco foram jogados sem cerimônia numa pequena cela de prisão. Um silêncio mortal rondou-os por um tempo. Andrew tinha seus braços em volta de Amelia, que tremia visivelmente, Groves sentava quieto em um canto, brincando com seus dedos, e Will e Elizabeth estavam andando de um lado para o outro; esse pequeno imprevisto não estava em seus planos.

"Temos que fazer algo pra sair daqui," disse Elizabeth, olhando para suas armas que estavam penduradas em frente a sua cela. "Mas temos que fazer isso quando esse lugar não estiver lotado de guardas." Ela suspirou, seus ombros tensos. "Estou preocupada com as crianças. Temos que sair daqui, nem que seja pelo bem deles"

"Combinado," disse Will. "E eu certamente não estou gostando desse tal de Clinton, especialmente a parte dele ser sobrinho de Beckett"

"Ele é bem poderoso," disse Groves, falando pela primeira vez desde sua prisão, "Beckett o treinou pessoalmente para ser o novo líder da companhia. Ele tem uns 40 anos agora, ele era bem novo quando assumiu dez anos atrás"

"Me desculpe por isso Comodoro," disse Will, virando-se para ele. "Nada disso deveria acontecer"

"Só queríamos ver se conseguiríamos pegar nossas coisas de volta," disse Elizabeth docemente. "E agora olhe no que nos metemos"

"Está tudo bem," respondeu Groves. "Não é sua culpa que eu decidi ajudar vocês. Eu costumava amar a Marinha Real, mas desde que virei o peão da Companhia das Índias Orientais, perdi o foco. Não há mais honra; apenas fazemos o que a Companhia quer. Parece que a tradição da marinha real morreu com James Norrington"

"Foi," disse Elizabeth , sua mente enchendo de memórias da última noite que ela viu Norrington; memórias que ainda enchiam seus pesadelos. "Agora eles só fazem os negócios da Companhia"

Elizabeth sentou contra a parede, Will ao seu lado. Ela enroscou seu braço no de Will, só querendo sentir o calor e a segurança que ele trazia. Ela colocou a outra mão no ombro de Amelia.

"Amelia, você está bem?" ela perguntou num tom preocupado, uma ruga aparecendo em sua testa.

Amelia levantou o rosto, com lágrimas em seus olhos; essa era uma nova experiência para ela e Andrew. "Eu vou ficar bem, se apenas descobríssemos uma saída. Senão, não sei como vamos ficar"

"Isso é verdade," disse Andrew mexendo no cabelo de Amelia. "Estou preocupado conosco e com Comodoro Groves, mas também com vocês dois; suas vidas estão em risco"

Will sentiu Elizabeth ficar tensa ao seu lado; eles tinham acabado de se juntar e finalmente eram uma família com seu querido filho, e nenhum deles queria ser tirado disso. Willy era prioridade na mente dos dois e eles só esperavam criar um plano para sair de lá.

"Elizabeth," disse Will num sussurro para sua esposa, que virou para ele. "Você acha que a Companhia vai querer saber de Calypso?" ele perguntou num tom curioso.

"Talvez. Eu acho que ela vem sendo um problema no desejo deles de ter controle sobre os mares. Por quê pergunta?"

"Porque," respondeu Will num sussurro ainda mais baixo. "Ela me disse como prendê-la, e eu não quero que a Companhia, de qualquer maneira, seja capaz de extrair essa informação de mim"

"Por que ela te disse isso?" perguntou Elizabeth confusa. "Me parece que ela não diria isso a ninguém"

"Eu não sei porque ela fez isso," disse Will. "Ela me disse assim que virei capitão. Ela veio uma noite quando eu e meu pai ainda estávamos ocupados limpando a bagunça que Jones deixou, e eu vi que ela ainda estava brava com ele. Eu realmente acho que ela só deixou escapar"

Alguns minutos depois passos foram ouvidos vindo em sua direção e dois soldados destrancaram a porta e puxaram Will e Elizabeth da cela.

"Aonde estão nos levando?" perguntou Will num tom sério.

"Almirante Gillette e Lorde Clinton pediram uma audiência com vocês dois," respondeu um dos soldados. "Não sabemos de mais nada"

Os dois soldados levaram Will e Elizabeth para una grande sala dentro do forte, que eles assumiram ser o escritório desse Lorde Clinton. Os dois soldados jogaram Will e Elizabeth em duas cadeiras de madeira e saíram para guardar a sala. Will e Elizabeth olharam para o outro preocupados e juntaram suas mãos.

"Estão gostando da cadeia?" brincou Gillette com um sorriso.

"Oh sim. É simplesmente _adorável," _disse Elizabeth num tom sarcástico. "É tudo que sempre sonhamos"

"Maravilhoso," disse Gillette com ainda mais sarcasmo. "Bem, sem mais delongas, deixem-me apresentá-los a Timothy Clinton, herdeiro de Lorde Beckett e chefe da Companhia das Índias Orientais"

O outro homem na sala virou para eles e se não soubessem que era o sobrinho de Cutler Beckett, Will e Elizabeth nunca iriam adivinhar. Este homem era alto com a pálida pele Inglesa que havia tornado bronzeada dos anos no Caribe. Ele era magro e seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. Ele não usava a comum peruca branca, mas tinha seu longo cabelo negro preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Havia uma coisa que ele herdou de Beckett no entanto; quando ele virou para encarar os Turner, ele tinha a mesma expressão fria e calculista que Beckett havia.

"Will e Elizabeth Turner," ele disse num tom exageradamente educado, "então finalmente nos encontramos. Eu venho procurando vocês dois. Na verdade, sei quase tudo que há para saber de vocês. É realmente triste," ele disse, seus olhos pairando sobre Elizabeth, "que uma linda garota criada em tão educada sociedade acabaria Rei dos Piratas." Ele colocou seu dedo no queixo de Elizabeth, fazendo-a apertar a mão de Will, que mandou um olhar mortal para Clinton.

"Não toque nela!" gritou Will raivoso. "Você não vai tocá-la"

Clinton deu uma gargalhada. "Um pouco exaltado, não está, Capitão Turner?" ele disse. "Agora me diga, o que aconteceu com seu navio?"

"Por que quer saber?" perguntou Will num tom mordaz.

"Porque a Companhia," respondeu Clinton na mesma voz fria e calculista, "deseja saber o que aconteceu a um navio tão valioso como o Holandês. Também queremos saber o que aconteceu a deusa Calypso. Veja, ela foi uma pedra no nosso caminho pela busca pelo controle dos mares. Nunca acreditei em tanta besteira como 'deusa dos mares' até ler nos documentos de meu tio que a última Corte da Irmandade a soltou, e que nos últimos dez anos ela nos preveniu de ter controle sobre os mares"

"Não sei nada de Calypso," mentiu Will, quando lembranças de seus dez anos no Holandês surgiram em sua mente. Calypso apareceu várias vezes no Holandês, instruindo Will de seu trabalho e tal. Ela havia mandado-o notícias de bem-estar de Elizabeth e havia dado dicas de seu filho esperando em casa, apesar de nunca ter sido firme em suas idéias.

"Besteira," disse Gillette. "Você sabe mais que qualquer um desde Davy Jones"

"O que você quer com Calypso?" perguntou Will, sabendo que não podia ser bom.

"Queremos aprisioná-la," declarou Clinton, "para termos controle dos mares. Então veja, precisamos dos nove lordes piratas para fazer isso," ele disse seus olhos virando para Elizabeth. "E também precisamos de você Capitão Turner, para nos dizer como prendê-la"

"E o que o faz pensar que pode capturar os nove lordes piratas?" disse Elizabeth, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. "E o que o faz pensar que Will o dará informação?"

"Oh," sorriu Clinton. "A Companhia das Índias Orientais tem seus modos de conseguir informação, acredite. E a parte sobre capturar os outros oito lordes piratas, bem eu não acho que será muito difícil se jogar as cartas certas"

"E os nossos amigos?" perguntou Elizabeth, sua voz calma e constante. "Eles não tem nada a ver com isso. Você vai soltá-los!"

"Eu acho que não," respondeu Gillette. "Eles estavam ajudando vocês a invadir, o que os fez culpados por se associar com pirataria. E além do mais, eles vão ser uma ótima alavanca. E se vocês não tiverem cuidado as vidas de Andrew e Amelia Riley vão estar em perigo"

"Vocês não iriam!" exclamou Elizabeth, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

"Oh, sim," disse Clinton, movendo para apenas centímetros de seu rosto, "iríamos. E até você divulgar quem são os outros lordes piratas, e como aprisionar Calypso, considerem que as vidas deles estão em perigo, assim como as suas. Bem, Sra. Turner, você só precisa nos dizer quem são os outros sete lordes piratas; já sabemos de você e Jack Sparrow"

"Não vamos lhe dizer nada!" disse Will, exaltado.

"Almirante, tire esses dois da minha vista até que eles estejam prontos para divulgar a informação necessária," disse Clinton.

"Sim Senhor," disse Gillette ao mandar os soldados levarem Will e Elizabeth de volta a sua cela.

Apenas um minuto depois o casal se viu sendo jogados de volta para a cela, para a surpresa de Andrew, Amelia e Groves.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Andrew, seu rosto pálido de preocupação. "O que eles queriam?"

"Saber como aprisionar Calypso, e saber onde estão os lordes piratas," disse Will. "Mas explicaremos depois; primeiro precisamos sair desta sala"

"E como vamos conseguir isso?" perguntou Groves. "Não temos como sair daqui"

"Temos sim," disse Will, sorrindo. "Já fiz antes"

"Mas e os guardas?" perguntou Elizabeth.

"Já anoiteceu e pelo que eu sei tem apenas dois guardas na porta, o que não deve ser um problema," disse Will, pegando o banco do canto da cela. "Me ajude aqui Andrew"

"Claro," disse Andrew pegando o outro lado.

Apenas alguns segundos depois o barulho de barras de metal caindo no chão encheu o forte e todos saíram, pegando suas armas.

"Temos que ir para a casa de Andrew e Amelia e pegar as crianças e ir para o Empress o mais rápido possível," sussurrou Elizabeth assim que os guardas avançaram neles.

Will e Elizabeth instantaneamente atingiram os dois na cabeça, fazendo-os desmaiar. Com isso, os cinco correram o mais rápido e silenciosamente que puderam até a casa dos Riley para pegar suas queridas crianças, e se tudo desse certo, logo estariam a salvo no Empress.

77777777777777777777777777

A/N: Me desculpem pelo longo atraso! Estou viajando e não tive muito tempo para escrever, e agora eu tenho a sinusite do inferno! Então me desculpem esse capítulo não é tão bom quanto os outros, mas eu tentei ao máximo nessas circunstâncias. E de novo desculpem pela mudança, mas não pude me controlar, LOL! Aproveite e obrigada pelas revíeis!


	8. Capítulo 08

Capítulo 8: Uma fuga

Os Turner, os Riley, e agora o ex-comodoro Groves correram como o vento na direção da casa dos Riley. Felizmente ninguém mais apareceu na trilha; não ainda, pelo menos. Ao chegarem a casa de Andrew e Amelia eles abriram a porta brutalmente e foram recebidos pela babá dos Riley e três crianças, cada uma parecendo terrivelmente assustada. A babá tinha uma grande mala pronta, por mais estranho que pareça.

"Para quê isso?" perguntou Amelia, completamente sem fôlego.

"Tinha um sentimento que algo tinha dado errado," respondeu a babá docemente. "E achei que precisassem fugir"

"Oh, Deus te abençoe," exclamou Amelia. "Nós temos que fugir. Agora todos vocês devem ir para a casa do meu pai e contá-lo o que aconteceu, e se a Companhia das Índias Orientais perguntar-lhes qualquer coisa digam-nos que não sabem de nada. E não se preocupem; vão ser bem cuidados na casa de meu pai"

A babá concordou com a cabeça e acenou para os outros servos irem andando. A antiga empregada de Elizabeth, Estrella, não os seguiu.

"Estrella, o que está fazendo?" perguntou Elizabeth preocupada. "Porquê você não foi?"

"Porque estou indo com vocês," ela disse sem hesitar.

"Mas Estrella," disse Elizabeth a sua antiga empregada e amiga, que tinha sua idade, "é perigoso"

"Sim," admitiu Estrella, seus olhos virando para Groves. "Mas eu quero ir com o Comodoro Groves"

"Eu venho cortejando-a por alguns meses," disse Groves timidamente.

A maioria do grupo ficou surpreso por essa recém revelada notícia, mas vendo que precisavam fugir, decidiram deixar as perguntas para quando estivessem a salvo no Empress e longe de Port Royal.

"Mamãe?" perguntou Willy numa voz trêmula, segurando a blusa de Elizabeth. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu explico depois querido," ela respondeu numa voz calmante ao pegá-lo nos braços. "Agora temos que sair de Port Royal, o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível. Pode fazer isso pra mim?"

Willy concordou e fez sua melhor cara corajosa, ainda segurando sua mãe. Amelia procedeu a pegar Anna e Andrew pegou Charles e a mala com os pertences da família. Charles e Anna não disseram nada durante todo o processo, obviamente assustados. Estrella seguiu-os e Will liderou o grupo, sua espada desembainhada, e Groves estava no fim, certificando-se de que ninguém os seguia. Era uma noite clara e sem nuvens em Port Royal, e a lua brilhava claramente em cima deles, iluminando seu caminho.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, parecia que não havia ninguém no seu caminho, e a fuga parecia um pouco fácil demais. Eles chegaram à praia onde deixaram o escaler e apenas dias antes e de algum modo conseguiram colocar a todos dentro, com as crianças na frente. Eles remaram o mais rápido que puderam pela água morna e para o Empress, cujas velas vermelhas agitavam com o vento. Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram ao navio e subiram a bordo, colocando as crianças nos cuidados de Andrew e Amelia no porão do navio caso algo desse errado. Eles haviam apenas começado a puxar a âncora quando ouviram tiros vindos da praia. Os rostos de Gillette, Lorde Clinton e um grande grupo de soldados foi visto, cada um imensamente armado.

"Temos que levantar âncora!" gritou Will para Elizabeth e Groves e eles puxaram-na mais rápido. Ele sabia que se não saíssem logo estariam atrás deles, e isso era algo que Will não queria arriscar com as crianças no navio.

Depois de mais alguns minutos e vários tiros errados dos soldados, o Empress zarpou com um vento favorável que os ajudou a sair de Port Royal ainda mais rapidamente.

"Essa," disse Elizabeth ao limpar o suor de sua testa, "foi por perto."

"De fato foi," disse Will quando os Riley e Willy subiam ao convés novamente. "Bem Elizabeth," Will continuou, tentando melhorar a situação. "Parece que nosso problema de tripulação foi resolvido"

Todos riram um pouco, diminuindo um pouco a tensão que havia surgido nas últimas horas. Depois de alguns minutos o grupo decidiu deixar a discussão para a manhã, quando Will, Elizabeth e Groves também ensinariam Estrella, Andrew e Amelia o básico da navegação. Elizabeth mostrou a todos os quartos dos convés inferiores enquanto Will manejava o timão; Sao Feng havia construído uma quantidade anormal de quartos em seu prezado navio, e por isso todos eram gratos. Will e Elizabeth iriam dividir um quarto, Andrew e Amelia outro, Groves o terceiro, Estrella o quarto e as crianças o quinto. Os quartos eram pequenos, mas mesmo assim confortáveis. Depois de Elizabeth mostrar a todos onde iriam dormir e ter a certeza que todos estavam bem, ela subiu as escadas e foi para o convés superior.

Ela ficou atrás de seu marido, colocando seus braços em volta de sua cintura e descansando seu queixo em seu ombro forte. Ela podia senti-lo sorrir enquanto manejava.

"Estou terrivelmente feliz que saímos de lá relativamente ilesos," ela disse bocejando, "estava tão preocupada. Depois de dez anos de quase perfeita paz, tirando algumas brigas que tive de apartar entre uns lordes piratas, não tive muito tumulto na minha vida por um bom tempo"

"Bem, você sabe como é," disse Will com um sorriso, "eu apareço e os problemas sempre parecem me seguir"

"Eu prefiro você e os problemas," respondeu Elizabeth ao beijar sua bochecha, "ao invés de não ter você"

"Ah, é?" perguntou Will maliciosamente ao virar do timão.

"Sim, Capitão Turner," respondeu Elizabeth com um sorriso. "É"

"Então Capitão Turner," sussurrou Will ao capturar seus lábios em um doce e apaixonado beijo, "acho que você está presa comigo agora" Com isso ele a beijou de novo, e ela sorria, sentindo tanto a falta disso enquanto ele estava fora.

"Papai!" exclamou uma voz infantil das escadas, que Will e Elizabeth reconheceram como sendo a de seu filho. "Não era pra você estar manejando o navio?"

Will e Elizabeth rapidamente pararam o beijo e Will voltou para o timão. "Sim filho," ele disse, com um sorriso envergonhado. "É para eu estar manejando o navio"

Willy riu e foi para perto de sua mãe, seu pequeno braço em volta de sua cintura. Ela puxou-o para perto e colocou um braço sobre seus ombros. "Fiquei preocupado quando não voltaram," ele disse, seus olhos castanhos arregalados, seu chapéu um pouco torto. "Eu senti falta de vocês"

"Eu sei querido," disse Elizabeth numa voz tranqüilizante. "Aquelas pessoas apenas discordam conosco. Nós não nos damos muito bem. Mas estamos aqui agora, e estamos todos seguros," ela beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eles eram da Cia. das Índias Orientais, não eram?" perguntou Willy seriamente. "Aquelas pessoas que estavam atrás de vocês?"

"Como você sabe disso?" perguntou Will, surpreso.

"Eu ouvi Tio Jack falando com mamãe," respondeu Willy. "Eles não são boas pessoas não é?"

"Não," respondeu Elizabeth. "não são. Will, para onde exatamente estamos indo? Devemos alertar os outros lordes piratas, então temos de cantar a música. Primeiro acho que devemos alertar Jack; ele é mais difícil de achar e mais teimoso pra esse tipo de coisa"

"Exatamente," disse Will, "então acho que Tortuga seria o melhor lugar para começar. Concorda?"

"Sim," disse Elizabeth, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Para Tortuga iremos"

Levou alguns dias para o Empress chegar a ilha de Tortuga, e nos dias que passaram Will e Elizabeth, com a assistência de Groves, ajudaram Estrella, Andrew e Amelia a aprender os nós de marinheiro. Sendo pessoas inteligentes eles aprenderam rápido, embora tenha sido difícil para todos nos primeiros dias. Quando chegaram a Tortuga na quarta noite de navegação estavam aliviados que não havia nenhum navio atrás deles.

"Nunca imaginei que iria," disse Groves, rindo, "colocar os pés em Tortuga"

"Eu expressei o mesmo sentimento quando vim aqui há todos esses anos com Jack," respondeu Will. "E veja o que aconteceu"

"Nunca vou esquecer da primeira vez que vim aqui," respondeu Elizabeth. "Houve uma grande briga na taverna e acabei no meio dela"

Ao atracar o Empress eles deixaram o navio nos cuidados da família Riley. Era um porto pirata no final das contas, e deixar o navio sozinho, pronto para ser roubado, não era a melhor das idéias. Groves e Estrella foram à praia para comprar alguns itens, vendo que não tinham como pegar nenhum de seus pertences de volta na fuga de Port Royal. Willy estava terrivelmente eufórico na esperança de estar num porto pirata, e implorou para poder acompanhar seus pais até a praia. Will e Elizabeth aceitaram, apenas se Will não saísse de vista e tivesse prometido com todo seu coração que ia obedecer qualquer ordem que lhe fosse dada.

Em terra firme, Elizabeth e Will levaram Groves e Estrella à menos ameaçador alfaiataria, e então a família Turner seguiu seu caminho para a Noiva Fiel para ver se Jack talvez estivesse lá; eles haviam visto o Pérola atracado perto do Empress, como queriam. A família entrou na taverna, Elizabeth liderando o caminho e segurando forte a mão de seu filho, e Will seguindo logo atrás. O lugar estava cheio de piratas bêbados prontos para brigar a qualquer momento, como sempre. Uma música alegre tocava no fundo e estava tão lotado que era difícil encontrar qualquer pessoa. Depois de quase dez minutos procurando Elizabeth finalmente achou uma familiar cabeça de dreads pretos com a incrivelmente velha bandana vermelha ainda presa a eles.

"Tio Jack!" gritou Willy do lado de sua mãe.

O infame pirata virou-se, sua caneca de rum em mãos. A mulher ao seu lado também virou, e Will e Elizabeth ficaram surpresos ao ver que era ninguém menos que Ana Maria, a pirata que havia pertencido a tripulação de Jack.

"Pequeno William!" exclamou Jack, seus braços abertos, com um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ah, e Elizabeth também!"

Jack Sparrow levantou entusiasmado para falar com Willy e Elizabeth, mas parou ao ver Will, sua caneca de rum caindo de sua mão e quebrando-se no chão.

"Will Turner?" ele perguntou, claramente ainda chocado. "Eu fiquei maluco ou você realmente está aqui?"

"Temo que não posso responder se está maluco ou não, Jack," disse Will, sorrindo. "Mas sim, eu realmente estou aqui"

Jack se virou, cuidadosamente para evitar pisar nos cacos de sua caneca. "Ana Maria," ele disse devagar, um leve embaralho em sua voz, "você pode ver William também?"

"É claro que posso!" respondeu de volta Ana Maria, num tom divertido. "Ele está aqui, em carne e osso. Ele não é fruto da sua imaginação!"

"Ele realmente está aqui Tio Jack!" exclamou Willy alegremente. "Papai voltou para sempre!"

Jack sorriu para o garoto, mas Will e Elizabeth tinham certeza que isso o havia surpreendido. Pela primeira vez na sua amizade com Jack, havia algo além do sorriso e da alegria em seus olhos; havia emoção

"Quando você voltou?" perguntou Jack com um exuberante aceno de mãos. "De bem, você sabe," ele continuou, incapaz de achar as palavras para descrever onde Will estava na última década.

"Eu voltei há uma semana," disse Will, "e teve apenas alguns dias de paz antes de nos metermos em encrenca de novo"

"Caramba," disse Jack com uma expressão séria. "Não precisamos estar falando disso nessa taverna; vamos voltar para o Pérola onde podemos encontrar silêncio. Ana, você poderia contar ao resto da tripulação onde eu fui, amor?"

"Sim, farei isso," respondeu Ana com um aceno.

Com isso o grupo voltou para a Pérola e assim que chegaram Jack os levou à cabine do capitão, onde todos sentaram. Mesmo no navio ainda era possível ouvir o barulho de Tortuga.

"Então Capitão Barbossa não tentou pegar seu navio Tio Jack?" perguntou Willy, que sentava entre seus pais.

"É claro que ele tentou," disse Jack, um sorriso familiar estampado seu rosto bronzeado. "Ele só não teve muito sucesso da última vez. Alternamos o Pérola por dez anos, mas agora é meu, e eu não pretendo deixá-lo de novo. Da última vez que ouvi, querido velho Hector havia roubado um navio da Marinha," ele disse, bagunçando o cabelo de Willy. "Gostei do chapéu, amigo. É novo?"

"Mamãe comprou para mim logo antes de Papai voltar para casa," respondeu Willy orgulhoso. "É meu chapéu pirata"

"Bem, eu devo dizer que você tem um gosto muito melhor que seu pai," disse Jack brincalhão. "Lembro que seu pai tinha um chapéu com uma enorme pena que ficava no rosto de todo mundo"

"Ainda tenho aquele chapéu Jack," disse Will irritado. "E eu gosto dele também"

"Bem, se quiser minha opinião no assunto," disse Jack, recostando em sua cadeira e colocando seus pés sujos na mesa, "a bandana fica muito melhor. Diz a todo mundo que você é de fato capitão de um navio"

"De qualquer modo já chega de moda pirata," disse Elizabeth com uma risada, "precisamos falar sobre o que vamos fazer sobre esta nova ameaça. Este Lorde Clinton não é alguém que possa ser ignorado"

"Espere um momento," disse Jack ao levantar e pegar uma garrafa de rum que estava atrás dele, "parece que vou precisar de um pouco de rum antes de ouvir a história"

"Bem," começou Elizabeth, "assim que Will voltou para casa decidimos nos aventurar a Port Royal para visitar nossos amigos e padrinhos de Willy, Andrew e Amelia, e para ver se era possível pegar nossos pertences. Conseguimos fazer os dois, mas quando tentamos invadir o depósito da Cia. das Índias Orientais para pegar nossas coisas, fomos pegos por ninguém menos que Gillette, que foi, infelizmente, promovido a Almirante"

"Ele nos jogou na cadeia, junto com Andrew, Amelia e com Groves, que foi pego nos ajudando," continuou Will, "para encurtar a história nós escapamos, e os Riley junto com suas crianças, Groves, e a antiga empregada de Elizabeth, Estrella, estão no Empress conosco. A Cia. deseja capturar os nove lordes piratas e aprisionar Calypso, para que possam ter uma chance de controlar os mares novamente"

"Bem, eles estão sem sorte alguma," respondeu Jack, tomando um longo gole de seu rum. "Ninguém sabe como prendê-la desde que Jones foi morto" Ao dizer isso ele quase viu as memórias daquele dia amaldiçoado em seus olhos e ele parecia não conseguir olhar para Will.

"Ela me disse como aprisioná-la," disse Will docemente, "e Lorde Clinton parece assumir que eu sei. Tenho medo que ele possa ser ainda mais letal que seu tio, e parece que está disposto a se vingar da morte de Beckett"

"Temos que convocar a Corte da Irmandade," disse Elizabeth, sua voz firme. Ela sabia que Jack não gostava da ideia. "Não há como fugir disso Jack, então não discuta comigo"

"Sim sua majestade," disse Jack, sarcástico. "Lembre-me porque a ajudei a ser eleita Rei dos Piratas?"

"Porque, Capitão Sparrow, você sabia que era o único jeito de ter um rei eleito, vendo que todo mundo optou por votar em si mesmos," respondeu Elizabeth. "Temos que cantar a canção"

"Está bem, está bem!" exclamou Jack, "vamos reunir nossas tripulações para fazer isso. Precisa de um grande número de pessoas para fazer efeito. Enquanto isso sugiro que botem o jovem Willy na cama"

Elizabeth olhou para seu filho, que havia caído no sono no ombro de seu pai. Will havia gentilmente colocado seu braço nos ombros do garoto, dando-o suporte. Ela não estava surpresa por ele ter dormido; era, afinal, mais de meia-noite. Will levantou para levar Willy de volta para o Empress, mas Elizabeth o parou com uma suave mão em seu ombro.

"Eu o levo Will," ela disse e pegou Willy em seus braços, "eu preciso ver como os Riley estão e ver se Groves e Estrella voltaram com segurança. Imagino que vocês dois tem muito o que falar, de qualquer maneira"

Ela deu um suave beijo no marido e saiu do quarto, deixando Jack e Will conversarem.

8888888888888888

A/N: Desculpem pelo fim repentino, mas se incluísse qualquer outra coisa nesse capítulo ficaria muito longo. Espero que este esteja bom, eu realmente não sei como me sinto sobre ele, mas estou apenas tentando deixar tudo continuar. Obrigada por todas as _reviews_ até agora!


	9. Capitulo 09

Capítulo 09: Uma conversa e uma canção

Houve um silêncio entre Will e Jack por uns cinco minutos desde que Elizabeth havia saído com Willy; Jack havia recostado em sua cadeira, seus pés ainda na mesa, bebendo de seu rum, e Will apoiava seu queixo em sua mão, batendo os dedos na mesa. Jack havia mandado vários olhares nervosos para Will, o silêncio realmente o deixando nervoso. Will manteve seu olhar em Jack, querendo achar palavras para agradecê-lo. Mas como você iria agradecer alguém por algo assim?

"Então," começou Jack, incapaz de aguentar o estranho silêncio, "é um bom garoto que você tem. Ele se parece muito com você e Elizabeth; sempre se pareceu, desde que era pequeno. Embora seja bastante briguento. Me mordeu uma vez, quando era bebê"

Will não conteve o riso alto ao imaginar essa cena, fazendo Jack mandá-lo um olhar indignado.

"O quê, se posso perguntar, é tão engraçado?" perguntou Jack, "Machucou de verdade! Se bem que Elizabeth pareceu reagir do mesmo modo que você; ela achou hilário!"

Will voltou ao normal e sorriu. "Imagino que ele não o mordeu novamente, não é? Ele gosta de você, sabia; ele está sempre contando histórias de quando foi visitá-los"

"Não, ele não me mordeu desde aquela época," respondeu Jack, incapaz de não rir. "E é claro que ele gosta de mim; quem não gostaria? Eu sou, é claro, o Capitão Jack Sparrow"

Outro silêncio seguiu entre eles por um tempo, e Will tomou coragem para dizer o que queria desde trem encontrando-o na taverna.

"Eu não posso lhe agradecer o bastante, Jack, por ter cuidado de Elizabeth e Willy enquanto estava fora," ele disse gentilmente, olhando para o chão. "Eu também não posso retribuir por abrir mão de sua imortalidade para me salvar." Finalmente, Will olhou para o infame capitão, e viu uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Era óbvio que Jack havia perdido que ele não podia fugir dessa conversa séria, eles tinham que ter essa conversa.

"O que posso dizer," disse Jack. "Apesar da nossa estranha amizade e nossas traições, você me cativou, _garoto_," ele riu com o olhar irritado que Will mostrou ao ouvir o apelido. "Não foi o bastante para o que eu devia, William. Você salvou minha vida uma vez, e é por causa de mim que você e Elizabeth acabaram como piratas, pra começo de conversa; vou admitir isto. E quanto ao fato de checar Elizabeth e Willy, bem fiz o que um amigo deveria fazer."

"Dez anos foi um longo período para ficar separada de Elizabeth e eu perdi grande parte da infância de Willy," começou Will, sua voz carregada de tristeza. "Mas foi um destino muito melhor do que a morte poderia ter sido. O que o motivou, Jack? O que o fez desistir do que mais queria para me salvar do destino de Jones?" perguntou Will querendo, pela primeira vez, entender as ações de Jack Sparrow.

Jack suspirou e segurou a garrafa de rum. "Porque você e aquela sua bela moça transformada em Rei dos Piratas, tentaram muito ficar juntos," ele respondeu rapidamente. "E por mais que tenha de admitir," ele disse, bebendo de seu rum, um sorriso espalhando-se por seu rosto, "você e Elizabeth estavam certos; por trás de tudo isso, eu posso, ocasionalmente e em certas circunstâncias, ser um bom homem"

Will deu uma boa risada. "Não te dissemos?" ele disse, suas feições demonstrando seu divertimento. "Foi você, afinal, que me ensinou que se pode ser um pirata e um bom homem"

"Sim. E olhe para você agora; um verdadeiro pirata. Lembro da primeira vez que nos cruzamos; disse que evitava familiaridades com piratas. Isso que é ironia," comentou Jack. "Nunca iria imaginar; a filha do governador virou Rei dos Piratas e um ferreiro virou capitão do Holandês Voador. Que dupla vocês são"

"Isso certamente é verdade," disse Will num tom pensativo. "Elizabeth e eu não éramos destinados a sermos piratas, mas foi o que aconteceu. Apesar de que não podemos negar que temos um senso de aventura. Só espero que Willy ainda tenha a chance de ter uma boa infância; quero que ele tenha uma educação e seja capaz de aproveitar sua infância. Ele tem pirataria em seu sangue; mas eu quero que tenha as experiências normais de qualquer criança. Eu só queria ter uma maneira de repor o tempo que perdi com ele"

"Você pode não conseguir voltar no tempo," respondeu Jack. "Mas não tenho dúvidas que irá repor o tempo que perdeu, Will. Aquele garoto idolatra o chão que você pisa; sempre idolatrou, e o faz ainda mais, agora que está aqui. E eu não me preocuparia com ele. Elizabeth fez um bom trabalho balanceando as coisas; ele estuda e pode ser um pirata nos meses de verão. Que criança não adoraria isso?"

"Eu só espero que nada mude por causa dessa história da Cia. das Índias Orientais," disse Will, seus olhos refletindo a preocupação que sentia.

"Não posso garantir que não vai acontecer amigo," disse Jack. "Mas eu realmente queria que eles parassem de tentar tomar os oceanos, e só relaxassem, descansassem e tomassem uma boa garrafa de rum. Talvez nunca tenham ouvido falar de, você sabe, dividir os mares?"

"Falando de rum," disse Will. "Posso tomar um gole disso?" ele perguntou apontando para a garrafa de rum pela metade.

"Amigo," disse Jack devagar ao empurrar a garrafa pela mesa, "pensei que nunca iria pedir"

Com isso, Will deu um rápido gole do líquido ardente e os dois amigos caminharam até o Empress, prontos para juntar os piratas para cantar a canção e convocar a Corte da Irmandade outra vez. Ao caminharem uma ideia surgiu da cabeça de Will.

"Jack, Elizabeth me falou de sua missão para achar a Fonte da Juventude, mas nunca falamos se você achou ou não," perguntou Will curioso ao cuidadosamente passar por cima de um pirata bêbado. "Você achou?"

"Eh," disse Jack, soando um pouco desapontado, "eu achei, mas não era nada como esperava. Parece que um gole da Fonte da Juventude não é o bastante para assegurar sua imortalidade; veja bem, se eu quisesse permanecer imortal eu teria que continuar bebendo dela e, vendo que não sou um de ficar em um só lugar, isso não iria funcionar muito bem"

"É uma pena," respondeu Will, "mas ao menos você tem seu navio de volta"

"Verdade," disse Jack, um brilho surgindo em seus olhos delineados. "É bom ter meu navio de volta, e minha tripulação"

"Quem veleja com você ultimamente?" perguntou Will.

"Bem, Gibbs é claro, Cotton e aquele papagaio dele, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, um monte de marujos que se juntaram a nós desde que eu recuperei o Pérola do velho e querido Hector," disse Jack, "oh, e Ana Maria," ele murmurou em um modo espontâneo.

"Ana Maria voltou a sua tripulação?" perguntou Will astutamente, bastante interessado nessa nova informação. "Como isso está indo?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que é um daqueles tipos de relação que vai e volta e está de volta de novo," disse Jack, seus olhos expressando um olhar amoroso ao ter seus pensamentos levados até a ardente pirata. "Eu realmente não sou um homem de apenas uma mulher, Giselle e Scarlett são evidência disso, entre outras. Mas vendo que nunca havia tentado ficar com apenas uma pessoa antes, eu disse a Ana Maria que eu tentaria. Agora, por quanto tempo vai durar, não posso realmente te dizer. Eu sou, no final das contas, irresistível para as damas," ele disse, abrindo os braços e fazendo uma cortesia. "Bem, exceto Elizabeth, é claro; ela apenas tem olhos para você"

"Você é impossível, Jack," rolando os olhos. Ao dizer isso, eles chegaram aonde o Empress estava atracado, e viram Elizabeth lá, conversando com o antigo comodoro Groves.

Os olhos de Elizabeth iluminaram assim que seu recém-chegado marido aproximou-se. "Vocês tiveram uma boa conversa" ela perguntou.

"Tivemos," disse Will colocando um braço em sua cintura. "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Bem, Estrella está a bordo do navio, olhando as crianças, todas as quais estão totalmente adormecidas e Andrew e Amelia foram buscar o resto da tripulação de Jack com Ana Maria, para que a canção possa ser cantada; estavam curiosos para ver como Tortuga realmente é," disse Elizabeth. "Jack, acredito que se lembra do antigo Comodoro Theodore Groves"

"Claro que lembro," respondeu Jack, estendendo sua mão para cumprimentar Groves. "Olá amigo! Vejo que decidiu ver o lado certo das coisas e virar pirata, certo?"

"Eu particularmente, digamos, não tive escolha," respondeu Groves, "mas vendo o quanto a marinha decaiu esses dias, acho que prefiro muito mais ficar livre dela," ele inspecionou Jack, intimidado, como se não soubesse que conclusões tirar do excêntrico pirata.

"Maldita Companhia das Índias Orientais," exclamou Jack. "Eles pensam que são tão poderosos"

"Bem," disse Elizabeth, encostando em Will. "Vamos mostrá-los que não podem nos assustar"

Depois de alguns minutos, Ana Maria apareceu de novo nas docas, junto com Andrew, Amelia, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty e o resto da tripulação de Jack.

"Ora ora, olá Will!" exclamou Gibbs, puxando Will para um abraço. "Bom ver você garoto! Está feliz por estar de volta?"

"Muito," disse Will com um grande sorriso. "É bom ver você Gibbs"

"E olá você também Elizabeth," disse Gibbs, abraçando-a também. "Onde está o pequeno Willy?"

"Dormindo no navio," disse Elizabeth, apontando para o Empress. "Ele ficou tão feliz que se exauriu"

"Ele deve estar feliz de ter você em casa Will," disse Gibbs. "Ele constantemente falava de você quando íamos vê-lo, contando os dias até que estivesse em casa. Eu queria que não estivéssemos tendo esse problema com a Companhia no entanto; a paz não parece durar muito para os piratas, hein?"

"Não," disse Will. "Não parece. Bem eu imagino que devíamos chamar a corte, agora que estamos todos juntos aqui"

"Nunca pensei que veria esse dia," comentou Jack. "Normalmente a Corte só se reúne a cada cem anos; agora estamos convocando-a de novo, apenas dez anos depois. E tenho certeza que eu fiz alguma coisa para ofender algum outro Lorde Pirata na última década, então é quase certo que nem todos estarão felizes em me ver"

Elizabeth riu. "É o que você recebe em troca Jack," ele brincou.

"Pelo quê?'" replicou Jack. "Por ser eu mesmo?"

"Sim," respondeu Ana Maria com uma risada. "Você merece tudo o que recebe Jack Sparrow"

Jack a olhou falsamente ofendido, sua boca levemente aberta. "Ana, você é minha moça, é para você me apoiar!"

"Não fique ofendido tão facilmente, amigo" disse Will, incapaz de conter uma risada, "Elizabeth brinca comigo todo o tempo; é um sinal de afeição. Estou certo?" ele perguntou, olhando para Elizabeth e Ana.

As duas concordaram, ainda incapazes de não rir. Jack pareceu satisfeito, mas ainda ficou lá, fazendo um biquinho. Gibbs, sendo útil como sempre, pegou uma peça-de-oito prateada e segurou para que todos vissem.

"Então, vamos fazer isso," ele disse, olhando para todos ao seu redor.

O grupo de piratas reuniu-se em um círculo, Andrew, Amelia e Groves incluídos, com cada um deles parecendo terrivelmente ansiosos. E então, a assombrosa e terrível canção começou.

_"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the Colors high… heave ho, thieves And beggars, never shall we die…_

_The king and his men stole the queen From her bed and bound her in her Bones… The seas be ours and by the powers Where we will we'll roam…"_

A música começou devagar, com apenas o pequeno grupo de piratas cantando, mas logo após, e de modo inesperado, a canção espalhou-se por Tortuga. Piratas que estavam perto do Empress e do Pérola tiraram seus chapéus e começaram a cantar.

_Yo, ho, haul together, __**hoist**__ the Colors high…heave ho, thieves And beggars, never say we die_

_Some men have died and some are alive And others sail on the sea – with the keys to the cage… and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Logo após, um coro pôde ser ouvido de toda a ilha, com praticamente todos os piratas cantando junto.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave...do you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails toward home!_

_Yo ho, haul together Raise the colors high! Heave ho thieves and beggars, never say we die."_

Quando a música acabou, pela primeira vez na história, a ilha de Tortuga estava completamente silenciosa.

"Funcionou?" sussurrou Elizabeth, como se com medo de interromper o silêncio.

Gibbs colocou a pequena moeda próxima a sua orelha e ouviu o toque que convocaria a corte. "Sim" ele disse com uma expressão contente. "Funcionou"

"Isso foi incrível!" exclamou Andrew. "Nunca pensei que algo pudesse aquietar este lugar"

"Nem eu," disse Amelia, seus olhos iluminados de excitação.

"Piratas não são muito sérios," disse Jack para o jovem casal. "Mas nosso meio de vida ser arriscado é a única coisa que levamos a sério. Bom saber que se juntaram a nós. Mas como podiam evitar, afinal, seus dois melhores amigos são dois do mais infames piratas"

"Em grande parte graças a você, Capitão Sparrow," disse Amelia levantando suas sobrancelhas.

Jack tirou seu chapéu e se curvou com grande charme. "Eu faço o que posso," disse ele, sorrindo.

Passos foram ouvidos vindo do convés do Empress, e as formas de Willy, Charles, Anna e Estrella apareceram.

"Eu ouvi alguém cantando," disse Willy, coçando os olhos sonolento. "O que está havendo?"

"Estávamos convocando a Corte da Irmandade," disse Will para seu filho. "Depois de termos uma boa noite de sono iremos para a Cidade do Naufrágio!"

"Cidade do Naufrágio!" gritou Willy numa explosão de alegria. "Mamãe já me levou lá uma vez, e foi inacreditável; nenhum navio pode danificar a fortaleza!"

"Foi o que eu ouvi," disse Will ao colocar Willy em seus ombros e girá-lo.

"É verdade Tia Elizabeth?" perguntou Charles, que já se divertia muito nessa aventura.

"Certamente," respondeu Elizabeth.

"Você é mesmo o Rei dos Piratas?" perguntou Anna, puxando a blusa de Elizabeth.

"Eu sou de fato, Anna; mas teremos de ver se serei reeleita dessa vez"

"Espera," disse Estrella, entrando na conversa. "Como uma mulher se torna Rei dos Piratas? Não era para ser Rainha?"

"Essa sempre foi a pergunta que sempre pensei," ela disse pensativa. "Mas nunca tive tempo de achar uma resposta também; talvez eu perguntarei"

"Minha esposa; a filha de um governador transformada em Rei dos Piratas," disse Will, extremamente entretido. "Nunca pensaria nisso"

Depois de alguns minutos, todos concordaram que era de fato, hora de dormir, e tanto o Empress, quanto o Pérola iam velejar no nascer-do-sol.

A/N: Oi todo mundo! Desculpem pelo curto capítulo, mas espero que tenham gostado! O próximo capítulo deve sair logo, porque as ideias estão voando na minha cabeça. Estou adorando escrever esta história e provavelmente vai ser um pouco longa. Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Se alguém tiver pedidos ou sugestões, me digam, e irei tentar colocá-las em algum ponto. Também desculpem-me pela de fluffy Will/Elizabeth/Willy neste capítulo, mas podem ter certeza que haverá muito mais nos próximos capítulos, porque é minha coisa favorita de escrever!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Acontecimentos estranhos na Baía do Naufrágio

Levou dois dias para o Pérola e o Empress chegarem a baía do Naufrágio. Por causa da falta de tripulação dos Capitães Turner, Jack ofereceu alguns de seus homens. Os antigos homens da marinha, Murtogg e Mullroy estavam entre eles; os dois haviam ficado no Pérola Negra desde a batalha com a Companhia dez anos atrás. Groves ficou bastante surpreso ao ver que a cômica havia tornado-se piratas, porque pensava que eles haviam morrido na batalha há dez anos.

- Este deve ser o mais estranho grupo de piratas no mundo, - falou Will ao cuidadosamente manejar o timão pela entrada da Baía do Naufrágio. - Os capitães são um antigo ferreiro e a filha de um governador, e a tripulação consiste de um alfaiate, uma nobre, uma empregada e três oficiais navais, - ele sorriu. - Bem, ninguém pode dizer que não somos variados.

- Definitivamente não, - disse Elizabeth rindo. - É bom ver este lugar novamente, independente da preocupante circunstância; há sempre algo divertido acontecendo.

- Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui mamãe? - perguntou Willy curiosamente.

- Bem, depende de quanto tempo demore para os outros lordes piratas chegarem, - disse Elizabeth. - Para aqueles que estiverem por perto vai levar uma semana mais ou menos, mas aqueles que estão longe pode levar de três a quatro semanas para chegar aqui, então imagine que ficaremos um mês aqui, - ela sorriu para seu filho; ele estava praticamente pulando de alegria por estar na Baía do Naufrágio. Ele havia se divertido quando Elizabeth o trouxe dois anos atrás; ela nunca poderia esquecer essa visita porque foi a primeira vez que Will conheceu Hector Barbossa. Embora sabendo, Willy foi forçado a ouvir por muitas horas Jack e Barbossa discutirem sobre o Pérola.

Os olhos de Willy se arregalaram. - Um mês inteiro! Isso é demais! Você vai me ensinar mais técnicas de espada enquanto estivermos aqui Papai?

- É claro, - respondeu Will enquanto gesticulava para Murtogg e Mullroy abaixarem a âncora. - Eu vou ensinar uma lição por dia para você, Charles e Anna, se sua mãe consentir em me ajudar, é claro. - Ele olhou para Elizabeth com um sorriso, sabendo que ela gostaria disso mais que tudo.

- Ficaria muito feliz, - disse Elizabeth ao abaixarem a rampa e descerem do navio, trazendo um pouco de suas bagagens para seus aposentos na cidade do Naufrágio.

Ao caminharem, Elizabeth pegou as mãos de Will e Willy, ainda aproveitando a sensação de ter a família junta; ela duvidava que esta nova e maravilhosa sensação iria deixá-la.

- Este lugar é maravilhoso! - comentou Amelia, segurando as mãos de suas crianças, para ter certeza de que eles não corram por aí. - Onde vai ficar Elizabeth?

- Há um pensão na cidade onde podemos ficar. Apesar de ser um ambiente pirata, ainda é um bom lugar para ficar. Relativamente falando, - disse Elizabeth para sua amiga.

- A Corte da Irmandade sempre se encontra aqui? - perguntou Groves, que ainda estava tentando se acostumar a tudo relacionado a pirataria. Ele caminhava com um braço ao redor de Estrella, que parecia um pouco incerta sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim, - respondeu Elizabeth. - Pelo que ouvi, e pelo que li, eles se encontram aqui desde a primeira corte se reunir.

- Nunca imaginei os piratas como tendo um tipo de… governo - falou Andrew, surpreso. - Imaginaria um pouco, digamos, louco, com todos aqueles piratas em um mesmo cômodo.

- Isso é quase verdade - respondeu Elizabeth. - Da última vez foi difícil fazer os piratas pararem de lutar entre si, imagine fazê-los falar coisas com ordem para fazê-los chegar a um acordo.

Depois de quase meia hora eles acharam a pousada e haviam se alojado em seus quartos, deixaram suas coisas lá, e depois voltaram para fora, para ver se alguém havia chegado. Assim que chegaram no lado de fora, no entanto, eles encontraram Jack irritado.

- Isso - ele disse, - é brilhante. Barbossa já está aqui, o que significa que tenho que aguentá-lo por mais tempo. Sem mencionar que meu pai obviamente está aqui, sendo guardião do código, e eu nunca sei exatamente como resolver isso. Elizabeth, porque tivemos de convocar a corte? Certamente poderíamos cuidar disso?

Elizabeth olhou-o e ele imediatamente recuou. - Jack, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não podíamos fazer isso. Clinton quer destruir a pirataria e prender Calypso, o que é mais que o bastante para convocar a Corte; eu sei que é uma situação desconfortável para você, mas tinha de ser feito - então ela acalmou. - E além do mais, não é como se estivesse sozinho aqui; tem o Will, Gibbs, sua tripulação, minha tripulação e eu.

- E eu! Você tem a mim também, Tio Jack!- disse Willy.

Com isso, um brilho tomou conta dos olhos de Jack de novo, e ele parecia um pouco mais aliviado. - Oh bem, me sinto um pouco melhor agora.

Assim que Jack disse isso, Elizabeth viu um homem que era muito parecido com Jack vindo em sua direção, com cruzes prateadas penduradas em sua negra e bagunçada barba. - Sobre o que se sente melhor Jackie? - ele perguntou colocando uma mão no ombro de seu filho.

Jack ficou visivelmente tenso, como se esperasse que seu pai fosse reprimi-lo por alguma coisa. - Nada Pai, nada mesmo. Como você está?

- Estou bem, Jackie, - ele disse um grande sorriso aparecendo em suas feições. - Porque está tão tenso filho? - ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado. - Não está feliz por ver o seu velho? - Com isso ele deu um forte tapa nas costas de Jack, e virou para Elizabeth. - Oh Capitã Turner - ele disse tocando seu chapéu. - É bom vê-la de novo; fazem alguns anos desde quando esteve na Baía do Naufrágio. Vejo que seu filho cresceu bastante desde então.

Willy concordou timidamente, obviamente um pouco assustado por causa do velho pirata. Elizabeth percebeu que os olhos de Capitão Teague estavam em Will após passar pelos outros. Sua camisa havia aberto uma fresta, e a sua desbotada mas visível cicatriz estava a vista.

- Este é o seu marido? - ele perguntou a Elizabeth. - Este é o infame Capitão William Turner do Holandês Voador?

- Ele mesmo," respondeu Will. - Mas sou o antigo Capitão do Holandês agora. O único navio do qual sou capitão é o que divido com Elizabeth, o Empress. Mas já ouvi falar de você.

- E eu de você, - respondeu Capitão Teague, apertando a mão de Will. - E quem são vocês? - ele perguntou, acenando para a tripulação de Will e Elizabeth.

- São nossos melhores amigos, Andrew e Amelia Riley, e seus filhos Charles e Anna - ele disse acenando para a família Riley, que, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido a eles nos últimos dias, pareciam estar tendo o melhor dia de suas vidas. - Estes são Theodore Groves e Estrella Summons - ela disse, deixando de a parte de Groves ser um oficial naval. Ela pensou que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, vendo que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, vendo que estava falando com o guardião do Código dos Piratas.

- Brilhante! - disse Capitão Teague. - Bem, vamos para a sala onde a Irmandade irá se encontrar; podemos também conversar enquanto esperamos o resto da corte chegar; pode demorar algumas semanas até que cheguem aqui

Dito isso, o enorme grupo de pessoas, incluindo as tripulações do Pérola e do Empress, encheu a maior sala do maior prédio da Baía do Naufrágio, que ficava a poucos metros da pousada. A cidade estava em alvoroço com eles; a cidade do Naufrágio era um pouco mais calma que Tortuga, mais ainda um ambiente pirata. Uma surpresa aguardava-os na sala onde a última Corte da Irmandade havia se encontrado; Capitão Hector Barbossa sentava à mesa, seus pés para cima, parecendo o mesmo de sempre.

- Ora ora, se não é o Capitão Jack Sparrow? - ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto. - Diga-me, Jack, como está meu navio?

- **Meu **navio está ótimo - disse Jack friamente. - E de qualquer modo, querido Hector, você tem um navio agora, e um relativamente bom.

- Sim - concordou Barbossa, - mas não é o Pérola. E parece que você roubou minha tripulação também.

Com isso, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty e Cotton esconderam-se atrás de Jack e fora do campo de visão de Barbossa.

- Não importa agora - disse Barbossa. - Bem, olá Sra. Turner - ele disse para Elizabeth com um aceno de cabeça. - E pequeno Mestre Turner. E… - ele parou por um segundo, parecendo um pouco chocado por ver Will ali.

Will não pode deixar de sorrir pela ironia; ali sentava o homem que já tentou matá-los, mudou de lado e realizou seu casamento, e agora parecia um pouco aliviado por ver que Will havia sido liberado da maldição.

- Olá Capitão Barbossa - disse Will.

- Olá Capitão Turner - disse Barbossa. - Vejo que voltou de seu trabalho como capitão do Holandês.

- E felizmente de volta para sempre - respondeu Will.

- Parece que nos venceu aqui, Capitão Barbossa - disse Elizabeth. - Como aconteceu?

- Para falar a verdade eu já estava aqui quando ouvi o chamado da Corte - disse Barbossa. - Então me diga; o que causou a Corte ser convocada de novo após tão pouco tempo?

Todos na sala sentaram e Will e Elizabeth contaram a história de tudo o que aconteceu em Port Royal, incluindo a parte em que os Riley, Groves e Estrella foram forçados a juntar-se à pirataria para escapar de serem punidos pela Companhia. Eles tinham apenas acabado de contar a história para Barbossa, quando de repente, todas as velas foram apagadas e todos sentiram um cheiro de maresia.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Willy, sua voz cortando a escuridão ao segurar as mãos de seus pais. - Porque escureceu de repente?

- Isso é assustador - sussurrou Anna.

- Me diga - disse Andrew em tom de conversa. - Coisas assim acontecem com frequência com piratas? Uma pessoa está sentada conversando e de repente as luzes se apagam?

Antes de qualquer ter tido a chance de responder, uma voz estranha e inconfundível pôde ser ouvida da entrada. - Sou eu - disse uma voz cheia de sotaque. - Calypso.

As velar instantaneamente acenderam assim que ela disse seu nome, e quando acenderam, revelaram uma cômica visão; quando as luzes apagaram, Jack pulou nos braços de Ana Maria, e agora ela o segurava no estilo de recém-casados olhando para ele com uma expressão de divertimento.

- Desculpe amor - murmurou Jack. - Só me espantei.

Elizabeth no entanto, não se juntou ao coro de risadas que se espalhou pela sala. Ao ver Calypso seu coração pulou para a boca; ela estava aqui para levar Will, para dizer que ela não havia encontrado um capitão adequado para o Holandês? Will falou primeiro, parecendo ler os pensamentos de sua esposa.

- Calypso - ele disse devagar, ainda sem saber o porque dela estar ali. - O que a traz aqui?

- Tenho dois motivos para estar aqui - ela disse misteriosamente. - Primeiro eu o trago, William, notícias de seu pai. Ele foi para o Fiddler's Green* sem nenhum problema, com o novo capitão do Holandês, que é um marujo que tive, podemos dizer, intimidade - com isso, um grande sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. - Também trago notícias de algo que o envolvem. Antes de ir para o outro lado, eu o concedi um último pedido por ter feito um fiel serviço ajudando-o no Holandês. No começo disse que não queria nada, porque pode passar uma década com você, mas depois me falou de algo de que se arrependia; a morte de um certo Almirante, chamado James Norrington. Com o pedido de seu pai eu ressuscitei Norrington da mesma maneira que fiz com Barbossa.

Ela olhou para o velho capitão pirata, que fez uma pequena reverência.

- Mas - interrompeu Elizabeth, - James está morto; ele está morto há dez anos!

- Barbossa estava morto também! - exclamou Calypso, um pouco de raiva em sua voz. – Você deveria saber várias coisas sobre pessoas retornando da morte. Elizabeth Turner; você viajou conosco para o Fim do Mundo.

- Onde está ele então? – perguntou Jack. – Onde está o velho Norrie?

- Ele está aqui – respondeu Calypso, movendo-se para a direita e revelando ninguém menos que o antigo Almirante James Norrington.

Ele permaneceu sério, mas ainda parecia um pouco chocado com a ideia de estar voltando depois de estar voltando de estar morto por uma década. Ele ainda vestia seu uniforme naval, provavelmente porque foi assim que morreu, mas sua peruca não estava mais lá, e seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Todos na sala ainda estavam chocados, incapazes de falar algo por causa do susto.

- James... – disse Elizabeth em um tom quase inaudível. Flashes da noite em que ele foi morto passaram por sua memória. Poderia ser verdade? Ela olhou para Will, que parecia chocado, seus olhos sem acreditar.

- Olá – disse Norrington estranhamente, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Antes de poder dizer mais alguma coisa, Calypso falou de novo. – Há uma condição com o seu retorno James Norrington; lembre-se disso. E avise sua Corte da Irmandade; se eles ousarem me aprisionar de novo, eles vão se arrepender mais do que podem imaginar. Se impedirem-nos de me prender, vocês vão ter-me do seu lado, e a Companhia vai estar desfavorecida. Se me desobedecerem nessa parte, bem, não preciso terminar. – Tendo dito isto, a deusa andou para Will e ficou a centímetros de seu rosto. Elizabeth olhou para ele de onde estava, oposta a Will, sentindo extremamente preocupada.

- Não se esqueça William, que você é o único que sabe como me prender – ela levantou seu queixo com um dedo, forçando-o a olhar para ela. – E se algum dia você revelar a informação para a Companhia, ou para seus amigos piratas, e eu acabar presa na forma humana, então vai desejar nunca tê-lo feito – Ela virou-se olhando para Willy, Elizabeth, Jack, Andrew, Amelia e para a sala cheia de pessoas com quem Will se importava. – Mas você é um bom homem, Wiliam Turner, e você me serviu fielmente, então acredito que fará o que disse. Enquanto isso – ela disse, olhando para todos, - vocês me terão ao seu lado ao invés da Companhia. – Assim, ela nada mais disse e desapareceu.

- Caramba – murmurou Jack. – Isso foi inesperado.

Todos na sala olharam para Norrington, que parecia abismado. Elizabeth, no entanto, sentiu a necessidade de quebrar o silêncio. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que seu velho amigo estava ali, em carne e osso. Ela andou até ele, receosa, e abraçou-o.

- James – ela disse, em tom júbilo. – Que bom é vê-lo novamente!

- E você também, Elizabeth – ele disse alegremente, retribuindo o abraço. – Vejo que seu marido voltou para você – ele disse, seus olhos olhando para Will com uma expressão amigável.

- Ele voltou – disse Elizabeth, olhando para Will, com uma expressão de amor infinito em seus olhos. – E este é o nosso filho, William, ou Willy – ela disse, trazendo Willy para frente.

- Olá Willy – disse James, ajoelhando-se para apertar a pequena mão de Willy. – É um prazer conhece-lo.

- É um prazer conhece-lo também, Senhor Norrington, senhor – disse Willy, educadamente. – Ouvi falar de você.

- É bom vê-lo James – disse Will, dando um firme aperto de mão no homem. – Tenho que dizer, nunca imaginei que o veria no mundo dos vivos novamente, já que eu mesmo lhe levei para o outro lado.

- Nem eu – respondeu Norrington. – Mas aqui estou eu. Seu pai manda as melhores lembranças para você, Elizabeth, e seu amor. Ele está com sua mãe.

O coração de Elizabeth bateu mais forte com essas palavras, e seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso. Apesar de todas as circunstâncias difíceis que aconteceram ultimamente, ainda havia tantas outras coisas boas; primeiro, o amor de sua vida havia voltado para ela para sempre, seu marido e filho estavam finalmente unidos, estavam reunidos com seus amigos, e agora um amigo que ela pensava estar morto retornou milagrosamente.

- Espera um minuto – protestou Jack – como sabemos que podemos confiar em você?

- Fácil – disse Norrington, encarando Jack com o olhar de desdém que havia reservado para o capitão pirata – Eu me arrependi de ter ficado do lado da Companhia da última vez, e não tenho intenção de fazê-lo de novo. E como parte da barganha com Calypso, eu prometi que iria permanecer do lado da pirataria e ajudaria a ter certeza de que a Companhia não descubra como aprisiona-la.

- Bom o bastante – disse Jack – Então vai se juntar a minha tripulação, Norrie, velho amigo?

- Nem pensar – disse Norrington, calmamente – Eu irei me juntar a tripulação dos Turner, é claro, se eles me aceitarem.

- Claro que aceitamos – disse Elizabeth. – Certo, Will?

- Certamente – respondeu Will. – Não acho que seria uma brilhante ideia ele juntar-se a sua tripulação Jack, meu amigo; não precisamos de vocês se matando, afinal.

Todos na sala riram, aliviando o humor consideravelmente. Depois de alguns segundos, os olhos de Norrington pararam em Groves, e Elizabeth viu um grande sorriso surgir em suas feições.

- Theodore? – ele perguntou, num tom surpreso. – O que o traz aqui?

Fui pego ajudando os Turner e os Riley a pegar alguns dos pertences dos Turner e do Governador Swann da Companhia em Port Royal – ele disse – e Gillette me jogou na cadeia, me acusando de pirataria. Então você pode dizer que tive de me tornar um pirata para escapar do sufoco da Companhia.

- Bem, é bom vê-lo aqui amigo – disse Norrington, dando um forte abraço em seu amigo. – É uma pena ouvir isso sobre Gillette, no entanto, estou desapontado com ele.

- Ele é um patife – comentou Amelia. – A Companhia roubou de Will e Elizabeth e nós estávamos apenas tentando ajuda-los a pegar as coisas de volta. Agora ele juntou forças com aquele terrível Lorde Clinton. Odeio que tivemos de sair da nossa própria casa, mas uma maior parte de mim está feliz de estar livre de Port Royal.

- De fato – disse Elizabeth, concordando completamente com sua querida amiga.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, o grande grupo de piratas percebeu quão famintos estavam, e foram procurar algo para comer, e quando foram, todos sentaram juntos, e amigos, ambos novos e velhos aproveitando a companhia dos outros, tentando tirar de suas mentes qualquer pensamento negativo pelo menos por esta noite.

101010101010101010

Mais tarde naquela noite, assim que todos haviam voltado para seus quartos para o esperado descanso, Will, Elizabeth e Willy ficaram a sós para conversar. Willy estava se preparando para ir dormir, mas queria conversar com seus pais primeiro. Ele, Charles e Anna estavam em um quarto juntos, que ficava entre os quartos de Andrew e Amelia e Will e Elizabeth, e tinha portas que se conectavam apenas por esses quartos, e não tinha outra entrada, pela segurança das crianças. Baía do Naufrágio era uma fortaleza impenetrável, e não muitos piratas sabiam sua localização, mas era uma precaução de segurança que os pais estavam mais que dispostos a tomar. Elizabeth havia notado durante o jantar que seu filho parecia um pouco abatido, e ela e Will decidiram pergunta-lo sobre isso. O garoto de nove anos havia trocado para seus pijamas, e sentou entre seus pais.

- Willy, está tudo bem? – perguntou Elizabeth, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Você parecia um pouco triste no jantar.

Willy olhou para ela, receoso, o que preocupou Elizabeth; Willy normalmente não tinha problemas em conta-la como se sentia.

- Você pode nos dizer tudo, filho – disse Will docemente, sorrindo para seu querido filho.

Willy suspirou, parecendo melhor com essas palavras. – Eu não quero parecer covarde... – ele começou.

- Willy – disse Will firmemente. – Você é tudo menos covarde; você ajudou sua mãe por todos esses anos que eu estive fora, e você tem sido corajoso durante tudo o que aconteceu até agora. Diga-nos o que o incomoda – ele bagunçou o cabelo do filho, trazendo um sorriso para o rosto do garoto.

- É só que... Bem... – começou Willy – estou tão feliz que somos uma família de novo, e estou tão preocupado que algo dê errado e nós fiquemos separados de novo. Seria meu pior pesadelo – ele disse, seus olhos castanhos tristes.

- Oh querido – disse Elizabeth pegando-o em seus braços. – Eu sei que preocupa você. Mas não vamos deixar isso acontecer.

- Eu prometo – disse Will, envolvendo Willy seu filho e sua esposa em seus braços – que não importa o que aconteça, no fim disso tudo, estaremos todos juntos. Sua mãe e eu teremos certeza disso, Willy. É nossa maior prioridade.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Willy, olhando para seus pais com um sorriso.

- Mesmo – respondeu Elizabeth, beijando-o na bochecha. – Agora já para a cama, se quiser aquelas aulas de lutas de espadachim de manhã.

Com isso Willy pulou da cama e deu um abraço em ambos seus pais antes de seguir para o quarto. – Te amo Mamãe. Papai – ele disse sinceramente, seus olhos mostrando aquele brilho que normalmente têm.

- Também te amamos filho – disse Will, um sorriso em seu rosto a medida que as palavras saíam de sua boca. Elizabeth adorava ver Will com Willy, e a alegria que o trazia.

- Não esqueça de suas preces! – falou Elizabeth.

- Não irei! – falou Willy em resposta, fechando a porta atrás dele.

- Ele é um garoto maravilhoso – disse Will docemente. – Eu odeio ter perdido tanto.

- Você já está retribuindo por este tempo – disse Elizabeth, afetuosamente tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos do seu marido. - Você é um pai maravilhoso, Will.

- E você é uma mãe maravilhosa – respondeu Will. – Você o criou tão bem por todos esses anos. Ele é tão inteligente, corajoso e forte.

- Ele é nosso filho Will – disse Elizabeth, rastejando para os braços de Will. – Ele não poderia ser nada menos. Ele é especial, disso temos certeza.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, de repente percebendo como pareciam bonitos esta noite, seus olhos castanhos queimando de amor, e ela deliciava-se no fato de que era ela quem recebia todo esse amor.

- Elizabeth – ele sussurrou. – Você é linda.

Ela sorriu, adorando como ele dizia seu nome, como se fosse uma frágil porcelana que pudesse se quebrar. Ela envolveu seus braços em Will, e ele puxou-a para um incrível beijo, suas mãos correndo por seu cabelo queimado pelo sol.

- Eu te amo, Will – ela disse, beijando a cicatriz em seu peito. Era exatamente como a primeira noite desde que ele havia voltado para sempre, e Elizabeth vibrou de antecipação sobre o que estava por vir.

- Eu também te amo, Elizabeth – ele disse, puxando-a para perto e enchendo-a de beijos, enquanto o casal entregou-se à paixão, paixão que havia sido negada deles por dez anos, e a paixão que agora tinham toda oportunidade de ter.

A/N: Então, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, porque, pela primeira vez, eu realmente gostei do que escrevi. Eu também espero que tenham gostado do _fluff _Will/Elizabeth agora no final. Espero que a volta de Norrington é imaginável o bastante; eu vim procurando um jeito de fazê-lo retornar desde "No fim do mundo", porque achei que sua morte não foi necessária. Oh, e uma nota: eu li em meu lindo livro do Código dos Piratas, que "Fiddler's Green" é o nome da terra dos mortos, e o equivalente dos piratas para o céu, enquanto o Davy Jones' Locker(Domínio de Davy Jones), como sabemos, é o equivalente ao inferno. Só pensei que deveria mencionar isso, já que mencionei Fiddler's Green neste capítulo. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, e acredito que tenham gostado! Oh, e minha tecla D do teclado está meio estranha, então se ver uma palavra faltando um D eu me desculpo, eu preciso consertar a tecla.


End file.
